LoveLemoninfic : le forum
by Lovelemoninfic
Summary: CONCOURS ET NEWS
1. Chapter 1

**Concours "Edward a besoin de vous"**

Edward Cullen a besoin de vous !

Help, aidez-nous à faire d'Edward Cullen un homme, un vrai ! Plus d'un siècle d'abstinence ! Non, pire que ça, plus d'un siècle de rien du tout ! Le pauvre a tellement de choses à expérimenter…

Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes ! Les hôtesses de la compagnie Air Lemon, accompagnées de leur jeune et joli steward, vous invitent ce mois-ci à dépuceler ce cher ange ! Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de faire en sorte que notre idole perde son innocence ! Votre terrain de jeu ? Un OS inédit d'au moins 3000 mots, qui devra obligatoirement comporter UN lemon relatant le dit-évènement.

Vampire, humain, c'est vous qui choisissez… De même, Edward pourra aussi bien passer à l'acte avec Bella, Rosalie qu'avec Jacob, son chien ou… Euh non, oubliez les deux derniers… Bref c'est comme vous voulez ! Nous avons pensé associer au travail des auteurs, le travail des créatrices ; chaque OS devra donc être accompagné d'une bannière.

Votre texte comportera un titre et vous spécifierez dans l'en-tête quel couple vous aurez choisi. Des bêtas sont à votre disposition pour polir les bijoux que vous soumettrez aux votes des lecteurs. Vous êtes TOUS conviés à cette sauterie, c'est l'occasion de vous lancer si vous n'avez jamais écrit ! Vous aurez trois semaines dès l'ouverture du concours pour poster vos textes. Puis nous laisserons une semaine à tous les lecteurs pour lire vos chefs-d'œuvre avant de les laisser voter les deux semaines suivantes. Tout le monde participe, tout le monde vote ! Une sorte de grande fête du slip en somme ! A vos claviers, stylos, crayons, faites nous rêver !

**Le concours débutera le 1 juin 2010 et se terminera le 22 juin 2010. Les votes commenceront le 29 juin 2010 et seront clos le 13 juillet 2010.**

Les bannières peuvent être réalisées par des créateurs extérieur au forum. Les auteurs ayant également ce talent peuvent faire leur bannière eux même.

Voilà, pour participer au concours et aussi trouver des créas vous devrez vous inscrire sur le forum :** http : / www . lovelemon - in - fic . com / forum . htm**

Le gagnant du concours sera mis en avant sur le forum et la bannière sera la bannière du forum pendant une semaine, et l'OS serra posté sur FF, sur ce compte ainsi que les résultats.


	2. Annonce

_**"L'équipe du forum Lovelemon-in-fic vous rappelle que vous avez jusqu'à demain,le 22 juin, soir minuit pour poster vos OS pour le concours "Edward a besoin de vous". **_

_**Après une semaine de lecture, les votes commenceront soit le 29 juin 2010 et cela jusqu'au 13 juillet 2010 minuit. **_

_**Nous vous souhaitons à toutes et tous bonne chance et vous invitons à voter pour élire le meilleur OS.**_

_**L'équipe de Lovelemon-in-fic."**_


	3. ouverture des votes

**Le forum lovelemon-in-fic vous informe que vous pouvez voter pour vos OS préférés sur le sujet « Edward Cullen à besoin de vous » jusqu'au 13 juillet minuit.**

**Retrouvez nous et/ou inscrivez-vous ici : **http : / www . lovelemon - in - fic .  (enlevez les parenthèses)

**A très vite **

**Ciao les lémoniaques ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes et tous.**

**L'équipe du Forum LoveLemon-In-Fic, vous rappelle que vous avez jusqu'au mardi 13 juillet minuit pour voter afin d'élire vos trois meilleurs OS. **

**Venez accomplir votre devoir de citoyen lémonesque et choisissez vos OS et Bannières préférés. **

**Nous avons à votre disposition 24 compositions relatant la première fois d'Edward Cullen. **

**Voici la liste :**

-**7ème Ciel** by Pupuce0078 - Bannière de Butterfly-Night

-**Animal** by Like-lemon - Bannière de Honey (alias Like-lemon)

-**Behind The door** by Lunaland - Bannière de Butterfly-Night

-**Bless Is The Library** by - Bannière de

-**Chaude nuit pour vampire** glacial by Alex-Twilight - Bannière de Alex-twilight

-**Elle** by Kadronya - Bannière de Kadronya

-**Elle m'emmena vers les profondeurs...**by Eliloulou - Bannière de Eliloulou

-**For ever** by Willowme - Bannière de Willowme

-**Innocence et noce de paille** by Butterfly-Night - Bannière de Butterfly-Night

-**La nuit du vampire** by tal'aura Edwardienne - Bannière de tal'aura Edwardienne

-**Le ** by Pupuce0078 et Lunaland - Bannière de Butterfly-Night

-**Le vilain petit canard** by Car1a - Bannière de mimidu22

-**Leçon de séduction** by Kafryne - Bannière de Kafryne

-**Ma meilleure amie** by Flocondamour - Bannière de Flocondamour

-**Mon handicap** by Flocondamour - Bannière de Flocondamour

-**My classmate, my love, my soul** by maielle - Bannière de Eliloulou

-**My first time** by Bichou85 - Bannière de Bichou85

-**Première pulsation** by Letmesign - Bannière de Drinou

-**Pretty Bella** by Shalemma - Bannière de Lizou

-**Reviens-moi** by Lou228 - Bannière de Butterfly-Night

-**Une cabine, une rencontre** by Migikcilou - Bannière de Magikcilou

-**Une première fois** by mimidu22 - Bannière de mimidu22

**En espérant vous retrouvez sur notre forum, ****.**** , nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée citronnée à souhait )**

**L'équipe**** de LoveLemon-In-Fic.**


	5. Résultats concours 1ère place

**Bonjour tout le monde voici la gagnante du concours « Edward a besoin de vous » de **

**Lovelemon-in-fic.**

**Nous publierons aussi la seconde et troisième place dans un moment.**

**Ainsi que notre coup de coeur.**

**N'hésitez pas à venir sur le forum pour en discuter**

**Bonne lecture.**

**UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS **

**CA ETE UN PLAISIR DE LIRE VOS ECRITS**

**FELICITATION DE LA PART DE TOUTE L'EQUIPE**

**

* * *

**

**1ere place : Flocondamour avec « Mon handicap »**

Cette nuit-là, étant une fois de plus allongé sur mon lit, j'observais attentivement le ciel sombre et brumeux qui faisait face à mon triste regard. Des milliers de gouttes d'eau salée s'échappaient de mes paupières, emmenant avec elles la souffrance qui me rongeait depuis des années. Je mordais durement ma lèvre inférieure à l'aide de mes dents agiles, punissant ainsi l'infâme corps qui accompagnait mon âme.

_Dix ans._

La vie était dure et cruelle, son égoïsme en était même inquiétant.

_Dix ans…_

Mon existence n'avait aucun sens depuis trop longtemps.

_Dix ans. _

Je luttais un peu plus chaque jour pour survivre en ce monde atroce, peinant à trouver un brin de lumière au fin fond de ma propre personne.

_Dix ans._

Cependant, l'obscurité m'envahissait, m'étouffait, me tuait.

_Dix ans. _

Un poignard aiguisé me déchirait le cœur de plus en plus férocement, faisant couler mon sang le long de mes membres endormis avec atrocité.

_Dix ans. _

J'avais mal.

_Dix ans jour pour jour…_

Quelques secondes d'inattention avaient suffi à faire basculer mon regrettable destin, me plongeant alors dans un cauchemar sans fin.

_Un vélo… Un camion… Un… Choc…_

Voilà pourquoi, depuis l'âge de huit ans, mes jambes étaient paralysées, m'obligeant ainsi à véhiculer à l'aide d'un fauteuil-roulant.

À l'époque, étant encore très jeune, j'avais réalisé la gravité des choses de longs mois après l'accident. Néanmoins, lorsque l'évidence m'avait enfin frappé, la culpabilité avait submergé mon être de toutes parts pour finalement laisser place à une haine sans nom.

Depuis ce jour, je me détestais…

…

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la lumière étincelante du jour qui me réveilla, me libérant ainsi des songes obscurs qui occupaient mes pensées jusqu'alors.

Très vite, je réalisais combien la clarté extérieure était fascinante, mais également inhabituelle.

Forks était une ville pluvieuse du nord-ouest des États-Unis où le soleil n'avait pas sa place, notamment en plein mois de novembre. Ainsi, je trouvais étrange que celui-ci brillât avec tant de vivacité, tandis que de multiples rayons blancs perçaient l'épaisseur vitrée de ma fenêtre.

J'observai le ciel bleu durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je réalisasse enfin que nous étions désormais lundi. En somme, j'allais devoir passer plusieurs heures face au petit écran de mon ordinateur, dans le but de poursuivre une scolarité quelque peu chamboulée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre et constatai qu'il était un peu plus de huit heures quarante.

Comme toujours, mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle, ainsi qu'Alice, ma petite sœur, et mon grand frère, Emmet, étaient absents en semaine. Je passais donc une grande partie de mes journées en tête-à-tête avec moi–même jusqu'à ce que chaque membre de la famille Cullen regagnât la demeure en fin d'après-midi. Seule la visite de mon aide-soignante distrayait mon quotidien.

Cette dernière était une femme âgée de cinquante-deux ans, aux cheveux courts et bruns. Sa taille moyenne contrastait avec les rondeurs qui accompagnaient sa large silhouette. Cependant, Cathy était une personne très généreuse et, contrairement à mes proches, n'éprouvait aucune pitié envers moi, me considérant comme un homme à part entière.

Ne pouvant quitter mon lit seul, j'attendais désormais son arrivée avec impatience tout en remarquant étrangement que, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, elle était en retard.

En fin de compte, près de vingt minutes plus tard, j'entendis un lourd ronronnement de moteur puis un claquement de porte maladroit retentir aux alentours de la maison. Peu après cela, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit difficilement et enfin, plusieurs pas précipités résonnèrent sur le carrelage blanc du vestibule. Surpris d'un tel vacarme, je tendis l'oreille avec précaution et, bientôt, trois petits coups timides envahirent ma chambre d'adolescent. Cependant, contrairement aux habitudes employées par Cathy, personne n'apparut.

« Entre », finis-je par héler d'une voix haute, véritablement étonné de sa réaction.

Après un court instant de silence, le bois noir de l'ouverture grinça gravement puis, alors que mes yeux s'agrandirent tels deux énormes billes, une très belle jeune femme, qui m'était encore inconnu, pénétra enfin à l'intérieur de la salle.

Ma respiration s'accéléra inconsciemment et mon cœur fit un triple bon à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, battant ainsi une chamade effrénée au rythme soutenu de ma surprise. Je restai silencieux et immobile, observant minutieusement chaque infime partie de son être.

Cette magnifique créature était assez grande et possédait une taille fine. Sa chevelure brune et ondulée retombait à la perfection sur ses épaules frêles tandis que son regard de couleur chocolat était en train de dévorer ma personne. Les vêtements foncés qu'elle portait faisaient agréablement bien ressortir sa peau laiteuse tout en moulant impeccablement bien la forme de ses seins.

À cette vue, je déglutis bruyamment et décidai finalement de détourner les yeux, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage.

« Bonjour », me salua-t-elle après une longue hésitation tandis que de nombreuses rougeurs envahissaient ses joues peu à peu.

Sa voix était tout aussi merveilleuse que son apparence et je frissonnai dangereusement à l'entente de ce son mélodieux.

Soudain, je réalisai l'étrangeté de la situation et me demandai alors quelles étaient les raisons de sa visite.

« Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? », lui demandai-je d'un ton bas.

Elle fit quelques pas de plus en ma direction puis reprit la parole timidement.

« Je m'appelle Bella. Je remplace Cathy pour les prochains jours. Votre aide-soignante a été obligé de quitter la ville il y a quelques heures ».

Bella… Ce prénom était particulièrement agréable à prononcer.

Mais… Qu'a-t-elle dit ?, me questionnai-je intérieurement, quittant soudainement le monde des rêves. Elle remplace Cathy ?

« Je ne suis au courant de rien, lui répondis-je sèchement, étonné que mon infirmière habituelle ne m'eût rien annoncé.

- Son départ a été précipité. Elle a appris la naissance de son petit-fils dans la nuit. L'accouchement s'est mal déroulé, Cathy voulait rejoindre sa fille au plus vite », m'expliqua-t-elle avec retenue tout en rougissant bien plus encore.

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté et compris enfin le but de sa présence. Cette charmante demoiselle allait m'assister durant quelques jours et j'allais moi-même devenir dingue à ses côtés, troublé par tant de beauté.

« Oh… Très bien. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave », conclus-je finalement, fasciné par les couleurs chaudes qui arpentaient son visage.

Cette preuve de retenue m'intriguait au plus haut point. De nous deux, j'étais certainement le plus apte à être embarrassé, voilà pourquoi sa gêne me troublait. De plus, mon ancienne aide-soignante était loin d'être timide ce qui contrastait étrangement avec le malaise de Bella.

En fin de compte, voyant qu'elle n'osait point approcher, je repris la parole d'une voix rassurante, relevant le visage plus distinctement vers elle.

« Pourriez-vous m'aider à…

- Bien-sûr ! », me coupa-t-elle tout-à-coup, venant alors s'asseoir sur le rebord de ma couchette.

Voulant garder un minimum de fierté face à elle, je relevai mon buste à l'aide de mes deux bras vaillants et pivotai très légèrement sur le côté. Elle déglutit bruyamment et, visiblement apeurée, posa finalement ses deux mains sur mes épaules afin de me soutenir.

Ce contact m'électrocuta brusquement de la tête aux pieds, si bien que, malgré mes efforts, je me laissai subitement retomber sur le matelas, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Lorsque je croisai enfin son regard chaleureux, l'intensité de ses émotions me frappa violement et j'eus presque l'impression qu'elle venait elle aussi d'être foudroyée par une force inconnue.

« Je… Je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle pitoyablement après avoir attendu quelques secondes.

Je me contentai de lui sourire et retrouvai ma position précédente en vitesse. Elle replaça ses paumes chaudes sur mon échine et, masquant un léger frisson, se releva afin de m'aider à pivoter. Bientôt, elle rabattit la couette de mon lit sur le côté et découvris mes jambes endormies, recouvertes d'un simple pantalon de coton. Le moment le plus éprouvant pour moi arriva enfin tandis qu'elle s'emparait habilement de mes genoux jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchassent le sol. Suite à cela, j'attrapai la poignée gauche de mon fauteuil-roulant situé à une trentaine de centimètres, puis me hissai difficilement à l'intérieur de celui-ci avec le soutien important de Bella.

« Merci, lui déclarai-je finalement lorsque j'eus enfin pris place sur ma chaise.

- Derien », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, non sans rougir une fois de plus.

Sans plus attendre, elle m'emmena dans la cuisine et m'installa face à la table de bois qui arpentait le centre de la pièce. Cela me surprit grandement étant donné que, la plupart du temps, ma première activité journalière était ma toilette.

Soudain, l'idée de me retrouver nu face à elle me traversa l'esprit et je frissonnai déraisonnablement par honte, mais également par angoisse.

Certes, Cathy m'avait vu en tenu d'Adam de nombreuses fois, cependant, elle avait une bonne trentaine d'années de plus que moi ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma nouvelle aide-soignante qui avait vraisemblablement un âge très voisin du mien.

« Avez-vous froid ?, me demanda soudainement cette dernière qui semblait avoir remarqué mon frisson.

- Non, rassurez-vous », lui répondis-je d'un ton calme.

La vouvoyer était un fait étrange de par sa jeunesse justement.

« Que mangez-vous le matin ?, continua-t-elle d'un air curieux.

- Je prends un bol de lait froid accompagné de croissants.

- D'accord ».

Elle se retourna en une fraction de seconde et s'avança vers les multiples étagères plaquées contre le mur.

« Les viennoiseries se trouvent ici, lui indiquai-je tout en pointant une petite armoire du doigt ».

Elle ouvrit la porte de celle-ci et, après avoir fouillé un instant, en ressortit deux sacs remplis de croissants que mon grand frère se faisait un plaisir de dévorer.

Je lui désignai ensuite le réfrigérateur qui contenait plusieurs briques de lait et enfin le lave-vaisselle afin qu'elle pût saisir un bol propre.

Une fois fait, elle déposa le tout face à moi et prit place à mes côtés. Avant même que je n'eusse le temps de saisir la bouteille, elle s'en empara et versa le liquide blanc à l'intérieur du récipient. Je fus très étonné de cette attention particulière.

« Merci ».

Elle m'offrit un sourire rayonnant et, après avoir repris connaissance, je portai le bol à ma bouche.

« Servez-vous, lui proposai-je alors, constatant qu'elle n'osait faire le moindre mouvement.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim ».

Sur ce, je m'emparai d'un croissant et avalai un premier bouchée de cette succulente brioche.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, je décidai finalement de prendre la parole dans le but de connaître plus particulièrement l'identité de cette jeune femme qui me fascinait.

« Où habitez-vous ?

- Ici même, à Forks, me répondit-elle hésitante.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Un an seulement ».

Voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais croisé, notamment lorsque j'étais encore enfant.

« Très bien ».

Je marquai une courte pause puis repris le flot de mes paroles peu après.

« Accepteriez-vous de me tutoyer ?

- Oui, bien-sûr.

- Merci.

- Faites-en… Fais-en de même avec moi, termina-t-elle avec réserve.

- D'accord », lui répondis-je souriant.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rompît à son tour.

« Ton prénom est Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

- Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis irrécupérable. Oui, je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen », continuai-je honteux.

Cette déesse me faisait véritablement perdre la tête.

« Quel âge as-tu ?, me demanda-t-elle peu après cela.

- Dix-huit ans, et… Et toi ?, tentai-je.

- Je… J'ai… Dix-huit également ».

À cet aveu, j'avalai ma salive bruyamment en réalisant alors que cette adolescente avait le même âge que moi.

« Tu es jeune, lui dis-je.

- Je sais. Les études pour devenir aide-soignant durent seulement deux ans et débutent dès le lycée pour ceux qui le désirent.

- Je ne savais pas », conclus-je.

Elle m'observa attentivement pendant une dizaine de secondes puis ré-ouvris la bouche calmement.

« Tu es mon premier et unique patient ».

Ce qui expliquait sa timidité ainsi que son manque d'impulsion.

« D'accord », ajoutai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Bientôt, je terminai mon petit-déjeuner et, après que Bella eût débarrassé mon couvert, elle hésita longuement avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.

« Où se trouve la salle-de-bains ? ».

- La mienne est attenante à ma chambre.

- Très bien ».

Elle longea le couloir du rez-de-chaussée tout en poussant mon fauteuil avec lenteur puis stoppa son avancée lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le lieu-dit.

Nom de Dieu, cette sublime jeune femme va me voir nu, pensai-je au plus profond de mon âme.

Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte qui nous faisait face puis nous entrâmes tous deux à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Je… Que… ».

Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à être troublé.

« Je n'ai encore jamais fait ce genre de chose avant aujourd'hui. Comment Cathy s'y prend-t-elle d'habitude ?, me demanda-t-elle troublée tout en rougissant subitement.

- Euh… Je crois… Je crois qu'elle commence tout d'abord par me… Déshabiller », lui répondis-je affolé tout en déglutissant bruyamment.

À ces mots, elle resta immobile et silencieuse durant de longues minutes puis se rapprocha finalement de moi avec timidité.

En définitive, elle se pencha vers moi avec grâce puis empoigna l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt à l'aide de ses doigts frissonnants.

Certes, j'étais capable d'ôter ce vêtement moi-même, mais mal-à-l'aise comme je l'étais actuellement, je préférais encore qu'elle le fît à ma place.

Peu à peu, elle fit glisser le textile le long de mon corps puis je relevai les bras afin qu'elle pût me retirer entièrement cet habit. Me retrouvant alors à demi nu face à elle, mon inquiétude redoubla d'intensité.

Suite à cela, Bella s'agenouilla face à moi puis retira délicatement les pantoufles qui recouvraient encore mes pieds nus. Inconsciemment, ma respiration s'accéléra en réalisant à quel point son visage était proche de mon entre-jambe. Je fermai les yeux rapidement, essayant de contrôler mes ardeurs le plus possible. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me ridiculiser encore plus en bandant.

Car oui, si mes jambes étaient paralysées, ma virilité avait été épargnée, à mon plus grand soulagement. Mon pénis était d'ailleurs la dernière fierté que je possédais. Cependant, à ce jour, aucune fille de mon âge n'avait eu l'occasion de poser son regard sur ma nudité. Quelque part, j'étais condamné à ne jamais avoir de relation sexuelle. Aucune adolescente n'avait envie de coucher avec un handicapé, c'était une triste réalité qui me peinait au plus profond de mon être mais je devais m'y résoudre.

Le raclement de gorge de Bella m'obligea à ré-ouvrir les yeux et j'eus le loisir de constater quel était désormais assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, attendant vraisemblablement une réaction de ma part.

« Je ne vais pas réussir à te déshabiller entièrement si tu ne m'aides pas. Pourrais-tu prendre appui sur tes bras ?

- Oui, bien-sûr ».

Sur ce, elle se releva brusquement puis vins vers moi d'un pas rapide pour finalement rester immobile face à moi.

Sans plus attendre, je me cramponnai aux accoudoirs du fauteuil et relevai mon corps à l'aide de mes muscles devenus imposants par le temps. Bella se pencha plus franchement vers moi jusqu'à ce que ses mains agrippassent l'épais élastique de mon pantalon. Cependant, la vue glorieuse de son décolleté qui m'était ainsi offerte me coupa le souffle et, avant qu'elle ne pût s'apercevoir de mon excitation, je me rassis brusquement au fond du siège.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas été assez rapide », me dit-elle d'une voix confuse tout en gardant la même position.

Je déglutis bruyamment puis, jetant quelques regards discrets à sa poitrine qui me narguait, je pris la parole d'un ton bas.

« Je… J'ai mal aux bras, attends un peu s'il-te-plait.

- Très bien ».

En réalité, la raison de cette attente était tout autre. Mon membre était désormais en érection et j'avais déjà de grande difficulté à masquer mon état d'excitation à travers les couches de tissus qui me recouvraient.

Bella se releva alors puis passa une main nerveuse à l'intérieur de sa tignasse désordonnée.

Lorsqu'enfin je retrouvai un état convenable, je lui fis signe de revenir près de moi et pris cette fois-ci le soin de fermer les yeux pour ne plus apercevoir son magnifique décolleté. Une fois en appui sur mes deux bras, Bella s'empara de l'ourlet de mon pantalon en peu de temps puis fit glisser celui-ci le long de mes jambes molles. Lorsque ce dernier dépassa la barrière de mes genoux, elle agrippa sans plus attendre l'élastique de mon boxer et, après avoir inspiré bruyamment, me retira également mon sous-vêtement.

Je me rassis subitement au fond du fauteuil et réalisai alors que mon aide-soignante n'osait à présent plus faire le moindre mouvement. Pour ma part, je me faisais violence pour ne pas bander face à cette déesse qui observait mon sexe avec attention.

Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Parler ? Me taire ? Ignorer l'insistance de son regard ?

Certes, je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec une femme, mais je savais pertinemment que j'étais pourvu d'un pénis assez imposant.

« Je… Je vais t'aider à te relever », finit-elle par dire après un long silence, détournant finalement les yeux.

Elle approcha le plus possible mon fauteuil-roulant du bord de la vaste baignoire que je possédais puis glissa un bras tendre sous le pli de mes genoux. Je frissonnai intérieurement en constatant alors que son visage était de nouveau très proche de mon membre. Cependant, je tournai rapidement la tête sur le côté tandis que Bella déposait mes jambes endormies à l'intérieur de l'espace bain.

Suite à cela, elle se releva calmement puis me fis part de son désarroi.

« Que dois-je faire ?

- Eh bien… D'ordinaire j'attrape cette poignée et Cathy m'aide à m'asseoir sur le siège en me poussant par derrière, l'informai-je tout en lui désignant tour à tour la poignée de fer fixée au mur puis le siège intérieur dont était pourvu la baignoire.

- D'accord, alors… ».

Sans plus attendre, je posai mes mains sur le métal froid et, après que Bella eût entouré mes hanches à l'aide de ses bras fins, je tirai péniblement mon corps vers l'avant soutenu par mon aide-soignante qui m'était d'une grande aide.

Finalement, je posai mes fesses sur le carrelage froid quelques secondes plus tard, soulagé que cette première épreuve fût enfin terminée.

Bientôt, elle alluma le robinet d'eau chaude et se passa le jet sur le bras afin de trouver la température idéale.

« Est-ce trop chaud ?, me demanda-t-elle peu après tout en mouillant mes pieds.

- Non, c'est parfait », lui répondis-je calmement, essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ma nudité.

Sur ce, Bella m'aspergea de la tête aux pieds avec délicatesse tout en prenant soin de masquer mes yeux à l'aide de sa paume chaude.

D'ordinaire, Cathy me laissait faire ce genre de chose moi-même. Elle en faisait d'ailleurs le minimum, m'encourageant à me laver tout seul et cela était appréciable. Cependant, l'attention exagérée que me portait Bella me plaisait tout autant et je devais avouer que je n'étais plus capable de grand-chose en ce moment même.

En fin de compte, cette dernière reposa le pommeau de douche à son emplacement initial et s'empara maladroitement du flacon de shampoing. Elle fit couler un peu de gel dans sa main puis déposa ses doigts agiles à l'intérieur de ma tignasse désordonnée. Je frissonnai subitement à ce contact tandis qu'elle entamait un lent massage de mon crâne. Je fermai les yeux et grognai intérieurement savourant cette caresse particulière qui m'était offerte en ce jour, contrairement à d'habitude.

Suite à cela, elle aspergea mes cheveux d'eau et passa maintes fois sa paume libre à l'intérieur de ma chevelure de façon à enlever l'amas de savon qui s'y trouvait. Au moment où elle chatouilla tendrement la base de mon cou, je poussai un gémissement plus intense par mégarde. Elle stoppa soudainement son geste et coupa de nouveau le filet d'eau.

L'épreuve que je redoutais le plus arriva enfin. Bella fit couler du gel douche sur ses doigts puis, après avoir reposé le flacon sur le rebord de la baignoire, posa délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules.

Là encore, j'étais capable de laver mon buste moi-même, mais Bella en avait visiblement décidé autrement. De plus, elle ne semblait pas vouloir enfiler le gant-de-toilette posé près du savon et je trouvai cela bien plus intriguant.

Calmement, elle longea mes bras musclés, faisant parfaitement bien glisser ses paumes le long de ma peau glissante, puis remonta celles-ci dans mon dos afin de me masser avec patience. Lorsqu'elle s'attarda quelque peu sur mes reins, je tremblai légèrement et réalisai alors que mon sexe semblait reprendre de la vigueur. Je rapprochai plus fermement mes cuisses l'une de l'autre et imaginai mon frère en train d'engloutir un sanglier tel Obélix pour calmer mes ardeurs. Ma trique diminua aussitôt, à mon plus grand soulagement, et j'émis un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, me demanda Bella avec curiosité d'une voix douce.

- Rien », lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle reporta son attention sur mon corps ruisselant et vint cette fois-ci, masser mon torse tendrement.

Je ne chassais plus Emmet et son sanglier de mon esprit, n'ayant point envie de bander face à ma belle aide-soignante.

Malgré tout, je devais reconnaître que ses caresses étaient divines, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi serein. C'était la première fois qu'une femme de son âge m'accordait tant d'importance, et quelque part, cela m'effrayait plus que tout autre chose.

En définitive, Bella abandonna la partie supérieure de mon anatomie et vint savonner mes pieds. Je restai immobile, ne sachant réellement que faire.

Cathy avait la langue bien pendue et débitait un flot de paroles impressionnant. Cependant, ceci n'était pas le cas de Bella qui, tout comme moi, était timide et réservée. Ainsi, aucun de nous n'osait prendre la parole.

Bientôt, ses doigts fins atteignirent mes genoux et elle s'appliqua à masser ceux-ci avec lenteur. Je déglutis avec difficulté en apercevant une fois de plus l'arrondi de son sein gauche grâce à sa position penchée.

Emmet mange un sanglier ; Emmet mange un sanglier, me répétai-je inlassablement à l'intérieur de mon esprit.

Néanmoins, malgré mes efforts vains, je sentis mon pénis se durcir légèrement lorsque Bella remonta ses mains le long de mes cuisses dans le but de laver celles-ci. Elle prit un temps fou à cajoler ma peau humide tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne pas entrer en érection.

« Tu as la peau douce, m'annonça-t-elle d'une voix timide quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je… Merci, bégayai-je.

- Derien ».

Elle demeura immobile un moment, gardant ses doigts posés sur mes jambes, puis dévia les yeux afin d'observer mon sexe avec attention. Avec une lenteur inégalée, elle déplaça ses paumes le long de mes membres endormis et, sans que je ne m'y attendisse réellement, passa calmement un doigt sous mes testicules.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour bander comme un fou face à elle. Me sentant atrocement humilié, je repoussai sa main violemment, cachant mon sexe par la même occasion.

« Je… Pardon… », maugréa-t-elle avec désolation.

J'admirai alors les rougeurs qui envahissaient ses joues peu à peu, ne sachant que répondre à ses excuses. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à mon pénis et constatai que mon érection ne diminuait pas même d'un millimètre, bien au contraire.

Ma gorge se serrait de plus en plus fortement et la gêne me submergeait de toutes parts. C'était la première fois que mon membre était ainsi tendu face à une femme.

Et quelle femme, pensai-je.

En fin de compte, Bella se releva soudainement et alla s'adosser au lavabo, cachant son visage à l'aide de ses paumes.

« Je suis vraiment désolée », continua-t-elle d'une voix timide presque peinée.

Sur ce, elle inspira bruyamment et revins vers moi d'un pas hésitant. Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau à mes côtés et, tout en gardant le regard rivé sur mes pieds, ralluma le robinet afin de me rincer. Calmement, elle mouilla mes jambes, mes cuisses, mon torse, mon dos puis hésita un instant avant de faire couler l'eau sur mon phallus.

Je fermai les yeux subitement, essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de mon excitation actuelle. Cependant, les sensations que procurait l'eau chaude sur mon sexe ne faisaient qu'empirer mon état.

Tout-à-coup, à mon grand étonnement, je sentis une pression plus ferme atteindre mon membre et, tout en ouvrant délicatement les paupières, je réalisai que la main de Bella avait retrouvé mon intimité.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi, après s'être excusée maintes fois, recommençait-elle ses attouchements ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle si troublée ?

Sans trouver la moindre réponse à mes questions, je demeurai silencieux et ne protestai pas, attendant de voir quelles étaient ses intentions. Mon aide-soignante releva calmement le visage vers moi et plongea ses pupilles chocolat à l'intérieur du vert émeraude des miennes. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle osât bouger ses doigts le long de ma virilité.

« Hum… », grognai-je involontairement.

Le plaisir et l'étrangeté de la situation me mettait hors de moi. Cependant, je n'avais plus le courage de renoncer ni même de parler. De ce fait, lorsqu'elle enroula entièrement sa paume autour de mon pénis, je restai impassible et eus bientôt l'occasion de profiter de ses caresses divines.

Tout en exerçant de lents vas et viens autour de mon sexe, elle me fixait de ses yeux ronds et cherchait une quelconque réaction à l'intérieur de mon être. Tout ce que j'étais capable de lui transmettre à travers le regard était de l'envie, mais également de la surprise et beaucoup de plaisir.

Ses attouchements n'avaient rien à voir avec mes propres séances de masturbation. Non, c'était bien plus intense, bien plus déconcertant. Plus les minutes filaient, plus je m'abandonnais, me perdant déraisonnablement dans les méandres de ses cajoleries déroutantes.

Mon explosion était proche et je m'efforçais de rester calme tandis que des milliers de sensations folles me traversaient. Était-ce raisonnable que je libérasse ma frustration devant elle ? Certes non. Mais je ne pus cependant rien contrôler lorsqu'un spasme violent secoua mon corps de la tête aux pieds. Ma semence blanchâtre coula le long de sa main douce et, malgré sa discrétion, j'entendis un gémissement venant de la part de ma compagne.

En fin de compte, elle abandonna mon sexe qui retrouvait lentement le repos, puis amena ses doigts chauds à hauteur de sa bouche. Avant que je ne comprisse quel était le but de son geste, elle lécha goulument sa main recouverte de sperme tout en m'observant avec attention. Je manquai de m'étouffer en avalant ma salive, plus dérouté que jamais de constater à quel point cette jeune femme semblait apprécier mon nectar salé.

Ni elle ni moi n'osâmes prendre la parole et calmement, Bella plaqua sa paume sur mon épaule. Je tremblais intérieurement tandis qu'elle se penchait dangereusement vers moi. Bientôt, sa bouche se posa sur ma joue et parsema ma peau délicate de mille baisers langoureux. Je fermai une nouvelle les yeux et sursautai légèrement lorsqu'enfin ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Elle dut certainement remarquer mon trouble et vint alors chuchoter quelques mots rassurants à mon oreille.

« Fais-moi confiance.

- Je n'ai jamais… », commençai-je.

Néanmoins, la fin de ma phrase resta en suspens comme Bella venait de poser un doigt sur mes lèvres tremblantes.

Bientôt, elle reprit le cours de notre baiser et ses lippes vinrent de nouveau rencontrer les miennes. Je ne la repoussai pas et augmentai notre contact avec réserve, savourant les nouvelles sensations qui étaient en train de m'envahir.

Mon premier baiser.

J'embrassais sa belle bouche maladroitement et remarquais peu à peu combien cet acte était plaisant. J'avais l'étrange impression de m'accorder à la perfection avec elle, comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche quelques secondes plus tard et, après avoir concentré toute mon attention sur ma partenaire, j'écartai moi aussi mes lèvres avec délicatesse. Peu après cela, elle introduisit sa langue rugueuse à l'intérieur de ma cavité humide et chatouilla mon palet avec patience.

Je poussai un soupir de bien-être tout en récoltant les dernières gouttes de sperme qui recouvrait ses lèvres et décidai moi aussi d'aller de l'avant. Calmement, j'augmentai le rythme de notre embrassade et partis à la découverte de ses profondeurs buccales. Ma langue cajola la sienne avec hésitation et je lui fus reconnaissant de guider mes mouvements maladroits.

Le sentiment que j'éprouvais alors était extrêmement bizarre mais également très agréable. Je prenais plaisir à intensifier notre échange et m'autorisais même à caresser ses dents blanches, gardant le corps de Bella étroitement lié à moi à l'aide de mes bras puissants.

Malheureusement pour nous, nous dûmes mettre un terme à notre embrassade dans les instants qui suivirent, ayant le besoin vital de respirer.

Bella plaqua son front contre le mien et, tout en gardant une main sur ma nuque, me murmura quelques mots d'une voix basse.

« C'est la première fois qu'un homme m'embrasse avec tant de douceur.

- C'est la première fois qu'une femme m'embrasse », répétai-je confus.

Elle demeura silencieuse et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, m'obligeant à relâcher mon étreinte.

« Ne bouge pas, je… », commença-t-elle timidement.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, elle se releva péniblement et alla s'immobiliser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je riais intérieurement de l'ironie de sa réplique tout en cherchant quelles étaient ses intentions. Cependant, lorsque je la vis retirer ses chaussures et empoigner la boucle de sa ceinture, l'évidence me frappa et je paniquai.

« Ne fais pas ça, lui ordonnai-je calmement.

- Pourquoi ?, me demanda-t-elle peinée.

- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de…

- Ce n'est pas le cas », me coupa-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle pivota sur elle-même de façon à me tourner le dos et repris le cours de ses activités. Je déglutis péniblement lorsque son jean glissa le long de ses jambes fines et blanches, m'offrant alors une vue imprenable sur ses fesses rebondies uniquement recouvertes de dentelle.

« Mon Dieu », dis-je tout bas.

Étais-je en train de rêver ? Cette sublime jeune femme était-elle en train de se déshabiller à quelques mètres de moi ?

Même si la situation me paraissait improbable, je devais avouer que tout semblait pour le moins réel et j'en étais déconcerté.

Bientôt, Bella empoigna l'ourlet de son tricot et se retrouva en sous-vêtement peu après, me dévoilant la courbe parfaite de ses reins. En fin de compte, je retrouvai une excitation totale lorsqu'elle déverrouilla lentement l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, abandonnant lâchement ce dernier au sol. Tout en restant dos à moi, elle tourna son beau visage sur le côté et observa ma réaction avec patience. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je restai stoïque et contemplai son corps avec envie.

En définitive, elle se tourna entièrement vers moi et je crus devenir dingue en apercevant la poitrine généreuse dont elle était pourvue.

« Nom de Dieu », jurai-je d'une voix inaudible.

D'un pas exagérément lent, elle s'avança en ma direction et vint se poster à mes côtés. Je déglutis bruyamment puis, sans crier gare, elle franchit le rebord qui nous séparait encore et s'agenouilla face à moi sur le carrelage froid de la baignoire.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil envieux à mon sexe érigé, elle s'empara timidement de ma main droite et la porta à sa bouche afin de la recouvrir de plusieurs baisers sensuels. J'inspirai profondément puis m'affolai quelque peu tandis qu'elle rapprochait dangereusement ma paume de sa poitrine ferme.

En fin de compte, après plusieurs secondes, mes doigts heurtèrent l'un de ses tétons durcis et je grognai férocement, découvrant de nouvelles perceptions. Elle plaqua elle-même ma main contre son sein gauche et m'invita à le masser avec fermeté. Je m'exécutai avec hésitation, non sans l'aide de sa propre poigne.

« Bella…

- Tu me fais du bien », me déclara-t-elle d'une voix réservée.

J'augmentai alors la vivacité de mon geste tout en prenant un plaisir fou à caresser ses excroissances. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais le plaisir de toucher une femme intimement.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, elle se pencha vers moi plus franchement et fit glisser ma main le long de son ventre plat. J'atteignis l'élastique de sa culotte sans tarder et paniquai une fois de plus tout en comprenant subitement ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

« Je ne peux pas, lui appris-je tristement.

- Fais-le pour moi, me supplia-t-elle.

- Je…

- S'il-te-plait », insista-t-elle.

En définitive, je décidai d'abdiquer et posai moi-même ma seconde main sur ses hanches. Je glissai timidement mon index sous le textile qui la recouvrait encore et, avec une lenteur inégalée, fis glisser la dentelle le long de ses cuisses.

Ma respiration s'accéléra inconsciemment lorsque j'aperçus les poils sombres et fins de son pubis. Je relâchai rapidement son sous-vêtement noir et replaçai docilement mes bras le long de mon corps. Bella se releva quelque peu afin d'ôter entièrement sa culotte puis jeta cette dernière par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire. À ma grande stupeur, elle se réinstalla non pas face à moi mais sur moi, écartant déraisonnablement les cuisses afin de s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes jambes.

De par son faible éloignement, j'avais une vue incroyable sur son sexe qui m'était si facilement offert et contemplais attentivement les replis de son intimité.

Sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle découverte, elle saisit ma main tremblante et vins la positionner à quelques centimètres de son intimité.

« Touche-moi ».

J'inspirai profondément et m'exécutai docilement, posant tout d'abord un doigt sur sa toison brune. Avec une prudence exagérée, je fis déraper mon index le long de sa fente vulvaire pour finalement atteindre une boule de nerfs visiblement très sensible. J'appuyai dessus avec plus de conviction et fus à la fois heureux et terrorisé d'entendre les gémissements de Bella. Constatant mon désarroi, elle m'encouragea à aller de l'avant.

« Continue ».

Je repris la déchéance de mon doigt et eus bientôt le loisir de toucher la douceur de ses lèvres intimes abondamment recouvertes de cyprine. J'écartai celles-ci plus franchement afin de satisfaire ma curiosité et observai son sexe avec attention, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable trésor tout juste découvert. L'orifice de son vagin fut alors plus visible et j'eus soudain l'envie folle de plonger mon majeur à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Délicatement, je positionnai une première phalange à son entrée et, après la supplique éraillée de mon amie, découvris les profondeurs de ses chairs tendres sans plus attendre.

« Bordel, jurai-je d'une voix rauque. C'est tellement chaud, tellement doux, tellement humide… ».

Je continuai mon exploration avec gaucherie et entamai finalement quelques timides allers retours en elle.

« Edward », grogna-t-elle lourdement tout en appuyant fortement sur son clitoris à l'aide de son index.

Je ronronnai moi aussi et vins positionner mon pouce sur son bouton de rose dans le but de satisfaire sa requête.

Plus les minutes filaient, plus nos corps se réchauffaient. J'observais Bella se tordre de plaisir tandis que son sexe devenait toujours plus luisant. J'augmentai le rythme de mes vas et viens graduellement et exerçai de fortes pressions sur son clitoris afin qu'elle trouvât l'orgasme.

Mon souhait se réalisa peu après et, comme les muscles de son vagin se resserraient autour de mon doigt, je remarquai combien Bella était belle en jouissant.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Je lui souris timidement et retirai mon majeur de son intimité en feu. J'hésitai un instant puis décidai de goûter son nectar tout comme elle avait goûté mon sperme. J'entrouvris alors la bouche et glissai mon doigt à l'intérieur de cette cavité humide afin de ravir mes papilles.

Ma partenaire m'observa attentivement puis, lorsqu'enfin je replaçai ma main sur le rebord de la baignoire, pencha le visage vers moi de façon à ce que ses lèvres touchassent les miennes une nouvelle fois.

Notre baiser dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles mon amie eut le loisir de s'abreuver de sa propre cyprine.

En fin de compte, elle mit fin à notre étreinte avec douceur tout en resserrant sa prise autour de moi. Pour ce faire, elle quitta mes genoux et vint s'asseoir sur mon bassin, par-dessus mon pénis tendu.

« Bella, la prévins-je affolé de la proximité de nos deux sexes.

- Laisse-moi faire », ajouta-t-elle tout en frottant sensuellement son intimité contre mon entre-jambes.

Je fermai les yeux et savourai les sensations délicieuses qui m'étaient offertes. Était-il possible que je perdisse ma virginité en ce jour ? Il y a quelques heures encore, j'aurais répondu négativement à cette question sans la moindre hésitation. Cependant, en cet instant précis, toutes mes convictions semblaient s'être évaporées.

Bientôt, mon gland buta contre ses lèvres intimes et je jugeai nécessaire de faire part de mes craintes à mon amante.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une femme.

- Je sais, m'affirma-t-elle avec humilité.

- J'ai peur », lui avouai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Sur ce, elle stoppa nettement ses déhanchements et prit mon visage en coupe afin de me dévoiler son ressenti.

« Edward, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

- Si, j'ai des milliers de raisons de craindre cette situation.

- Mais…

- Je suis handicapé Bella, lui rappelai-je d'un ton triste tout en fuyant son regard rapidement.

- Regarde-moi », m'ordonna-t-elle gentiment tout en faisant légèrement pivoter mon visage sur le côté.

Honteux de ma condition, je croisai enfin ses pupilles chaudes et rassurantes tandis qu'elle inspirait bruyamment.

« Le fait que tes jambes soient paralysées depuis plusieurs années ne fait pas de toi un être invisible à mes yeux. Je… Je n'ai jamais vu pareille beauté en un homme de ton âge.

- Bella…

- Et tu es certainement l'être le plus doux qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître ».

Je respirai avec bruyance tout en réalisant qu'elle était la première à m'avouer ce genre de choses.

« Merci. Tu es sublime toi aussi et… Tu es également très gentille. Les rougeurs qui envahissent tes joues à chaque instant me rendent fou », lui appris-je confus.

Sur ce, pour ne pas déroger à la règle, Bella devint cramoisie et déposa bientôt un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle reprit le cours de ses activités précédentes et frotta bien plus encore son bassin contre le mien.

En définitive, elle saisit ma verge d'une poigne hésitante et se redressa de quelques centimètres afin de placer le bout de mon sexe à l'entrée de son vagin. Une fois fait, ma respiration s'affola et, avant qu'elle ne s'empalât sur mon membre, j'enroulai ma paume autour de celui-ci et lui fis part de ma dernière contrariété.

« Tu ne pourras pas jouir à l'aide de mes coups de hanches inexistants ».

Elle ignora mes propos et repoussa ma main loin de notre point de jonction. Sans plus tarder, elle s'assit délicatement sur ma virilité imposante et poussa un petit cri lorsque celle-ci la remplit entièrement.

De mon côté, je poussai un gémissement grave et fort tout en réalisant combien il était plaisant de pénétrer l'intimité d'une femme. Les sensations que j'avais ressenties avec mon doigt un peu plus tôt étaient actuellement décuplées, et l'étroitesse qui entourait mon sexe me ravissait.

Bientôt, elle se mit à onduler plus franchement le bassin et je jurai intérieurement de ne jamais avoir connu pareille sensation.

De temps à autre, elle se relevait de plusieurs centimètres pour se ré-empaler plus brusquement sur ma verge, nous faisant ainsi grogner à l'unisson. Je me cramponnais à sa taille avec exagération, lui intimant un rythme soutenu qui me faisait perdre la raison.

Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'aurais pas pensé vivre une telle expérience, et encore moins avec une si jolie fille. Cependant, le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne survivais plus en ce monde atroce. Non, en cet instant précis, je vivais pleinement mon existence. Je retrouvais la joie enfouie au plus profond de mon être et réalisais combien celle-ci m'avait manqué. Mes poumons s'emplissaient d'air frais et je respirais avec soulagement, avec liberté.

Les minutes passaient à une allure douce et je savourais les sensations exquises que Bella me faisait découvrir. J'étais bien, apaisé, heureux d'être si étroitement lié à elle.

J'avais donc moi aussi droit au bonheur.

Je renforçai ma prise autour de son corps frêle et grognai plus lourdement en ressentant toute la douceur de son intimité brûlante. Cette femme représentait le paradis, mon paradis.

Mon plaisir atteignit des sommets encore jamais atteints, et quelques minutes plus tard, je sus que mon explosion était proche.

« Jouis avec moi, je t'en supplie », murmurai-je alors à l'oreille de Bella.

Celle-ci m'offrit un baiser extraordinaire en guise de réponse et amplifia ses mouvements de bassin sans tarder. Instinctivement, je vins placer mon pouce sur son clitoris et chatouillai ce dernier avec amour, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Finalement, ma partenaire atteignit son paroxysme avant moi, et les muscles de son vagin se contractèrent violement autour de ma virilité, me faisant exploser peu après.

Transpirante, elle plaqua son front contre le mien et me transmit une foule d'émotions à travers son regard reconnaissant.

« Merci, me dit-elle enfin d'une voix timide.

- Merci », répétai-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella rinça nos corps entrelacés puis se releva précautionneusement afin de quitter la baignoire à l'intérieur de laquelle seuls nos pieds baignaient dans l'eau.

« Les serviettes propres sont ici », lui appris-je posément tout en lui indiquant une petite armoire du doigt.

Elle ouvrit cette dernière sans attendre et s'enveloppa bientôt à l'intérieur d'un textile de coton bleu. J'admirai une fois de plus ses formes tentatrices jusqu'à ce qu'elle prît la parole.

« Je vais t'aider à sortir de là ».

Ma condition d'handicapé me fouetta soudainement au visage et je réalisai alors que, pour la première fois depuis de longues et pénibles années, j'avais fait abstraction de ma paralysie durant plusieurs minutes.

Étonné de ma propre réaction, je gardai le silence et laissai Bella s'emparer de mes jambes pour les déposer hors du bain. Elle rapprocha mon fauteuil du bord et je m'agrippai fortement aux accoudoirs de ce dernier. Mon aide-soignante encercla ma taille avec fermeté et m'aida à quitter le siège carrelé afin que je retrouvasse ma chaise-roulante en peu de temps.

Suite à cela, elle sécha mon corps avec patience puis, après avoir déposé un baiser brulant sur mes lèvres, me ramena à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Elle plaça alors mon fauteuil aux côtés de ma penderie afin que je puisasse choisir ma tenue vestimentaire comme elle retournait dans la salle-de-bains afin de se rhabiller.

J'attrapai un boxer propre, un jean de couleur claire et enfin un tee-shirt bleu marine. J'enfilai ce dernier avec hâte tandis que mon aide-soignante revenait vers moi, entièrement vêtue de noir, comme à son arrivée. Elle recouvrit gracieusement mes jambes de textiles et, une fois que je fus fin prêt, prit la parole d'une voix triste.

« Je… Je vais te laisser ».

À cette idée, la douleur mentale à laquelle j'avais fait abstraction jusqu'alors revint emplir mes pensées en une fraction de seconde et je paniquai à l'idée de me retrouver seul une fois de plus.

« Ne pars pas », lui dis-je alors d'une voix affolée.

Elle releva le visage vers moi avec timidité puis parla de nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

- Tu ne m'imposes rien, bien au contraire.

- Je…

- Tu dois avoir un tas de choses à faire, je m'excuse, réalisai-je soudain.

- Non, je n'ai absolument rien à faire ».

Je la regardai abasourdi, étonné qu'elle n'eût pas plus d'activité journalière en ce mois de novembre.

« Alors reste », terminai-je confus.

Elle m'offrit un sourire rayonnant en guise de réponse puis vint une fois de plus embrasser ma bouche humide avec passion. Je la retins par la taille et lui murmurai mes envies à l'oreille.

« Il est à peine onze heures. J'aimerais me reposer quelques instants.

- D'accord, je vais t'allonger sur le lit ».

Après un pénible lot d'exercices, je me retrouvai finalement étendu sur le matelas moelleux de ma couchette. Bella s'assit près de moi et m'observa longuement, comme pour se souvenir à jamais des traits fins de mon visage. Je saisis sa main gauche malhabilement et la posai délicatement sur mon cœur qui, depuis ce matin, avait trouvé une raison d'espérer.

Je rabattis calmement la couette qui me recouvrait et invitai mon amie à me rejoindre. Sans un mot, elle s'étendit sous le drap épais et vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou, gardant sa paume plaquée contre mon torse. Bientôt, ses paupières se fermèrent avec tendresse, laissant place à une tranquillité sans pareille.

Je déposai un baiser prude sur son front découvert et inspirai pleinement. Repensant à la matinée fantastique que je venais de vivre, un sourire étira mes lèvres. J'étais en harmonie avec moi-même, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée depuis la date fatidique de mon accident.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je réalisais combien le petit garçon de huit ans avait subitement grandit. Je n'étais plus enfant et je remarquais peu à peu que, durant ces dix dernières années, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de constater à quel point j'avais changé. Je me réveillais d'un triste rêve, prenant alors conscience que mon existence suivait son cours malgré mon handicap. Je ne devais plus craindre le futur, et même si Bella n'étais que de passage, elle m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce point-là.

Je contemplais longuement la princesse blottie contre moi jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prononçât mon prénom d'une voix endormie.

« Edward ».

Je m'aperçus rapidement qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil et trouvais cela bien plus intriguant.

« Edward, s'il-te-plait ».

Elle me suppliait et j'étais incapable d'en connaître les raisons. La souffrance se lisait très nettement sur son visage crispé et j'en étais complètement désarmé.

« S'il-te-plait, aide-moi », continua-t-elle.

Sur ce, je caressai calmement sa joue fraîche dans le but de l'apaiser de je ne sais quel cauchemar. Elle renforça sa prise autour de moi puis prononça une dernière parole qui bouleversa ma personne avec déraison.

« Edward, je t'aime ».

**La suite des résultats dans un moment.**

**La team Lovelemon-in-fic**


	6. Résultats concours 2ième place

**Bonjour tout le monde voici la deuxième place du concours « Edward a besoin de vous » de**

**Lovelemon-in-fic.**

**Nous publierons aussi la troisième place dans un moment.**

**Ainsi que notre coup de coeur.**

**N'hésitez pas à venir sur le forum pour en discuter**

**Bonne lecture.**

**UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS**

**CA ETE UN PLAISIR DE LIRE VOS ECRITS**

**FELICITATION DE LA PART DE TOUTE L'EQUIPE**

**

* * *

**

** 2ième place : Car1a avec "Le vilain petit canard"**

.

**Edward POV :**

.

- Salut Ed! Ca va? Me dit une fille dont je ne me souvenais pas le prénom.

Je lui faisais un petit sourire et continuais mon chemin vers la cafeteria. J'y retrouvais mes potes Em et Jazz. Ca allait être d'enfer, comme d'habitude !

Je poursuivais ma route en me dépêchant. Les nuages orageux menaçaient et je ne souhaitais être mouillé. Mon gel était waterproof mais pas mes vêtements et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés collés à mon corps, on avait eu droit à une bataille de filles à la cantine.

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elles ne feraient pas pour moi ?

- Hey Eddy ! dit une fille en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je lui renvoyais un sourire ravageur et c'était limite pour qu'elle évite le poteau en face d'elle.

J'entrais enfin dans le sanctuaire de la mal bouffe et partis directement rejoindre mes deux cons d'amis. Leurs copines collantes avaient déjà fait leur entrée. Mais bon, c'est comme les post-It, tu colles… et tu décolles pour recoller à autre part !

D'un côté on avait Rosalie Hale en mode bimbo « regardez-moi comme je suis bonne » et de l'autre Alice Brandon hystérique de première, suspicieuse et super glue en puissance. Elle regardait tout le monde avec des yeux de fouine. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça casse puis ça se remet ensemble pour un oui ou pour un non. Souvent pour un cri du genre « OUIIIIIII » provoqué par la queue d'un de mes potes dans le vagin de leur moitié.

- Les mecs ! dis-je enthousiaste. Rosalie. Alice.

Emmet et Jasper me firent un check tandis que Rosalie me jaugea du regard de manière dédaigneuse et Alice m'observa avec en regard noir puis montra un peu les crocs… recouvert de bagues. Va falloir qu'elle aille faire un tour chez le dentiste un de ces quatre !

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? leur demandais-je.

- Pas grand-chose ! me dit Emmet.

- Ah chi… dit Jasper la bouche pleine de salade. Je fis une grimace et il se dépêcha de terminer de mâcher pour continuer. Jessica parlait de tes prouesses de samedi soir. Ne me dit pas que c'est pour ça que tu nous as lâchés ? Pas pour aller voir cette pute qui a des morpions ?

- Tout le monde sait qu'Edward Cullen a des fréquentations plus que décevantes ! cracha Rose.

- Eh ! Du calme Barbie. Lui rétorquais-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard tandis que j'haussais les épaules en guise de réponse à Jasper, du genre : « Je sais tout ça mec mais je me la suis faite ! »

- Ed ! T'aurais pu trouver une autre fille. Pense un peu à Tanya ! Tu as couché avec elle la semaine dernière ! Elle doit être effondrée ! s'outra Alice.

- Alice, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une féministe sur le dos. D'ailleurs, fais gaffe, tu as un petit morceau de salade juste là dis-je en montrant mes dents avec ma langue

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement, se cachant la bouche de ses deux mains et sortis en vitesse un petit miroir de son sac puis, se cura les dents avec toute la grâce qu'elle avait, soit aucune.

A se demander ce que Jasper a pu trouver à cette dinde aux chemins de fer inter-buccaux ?

- Ce n'est pas tout gros pervers mais tu t'en ais fait combien par week-end ? demanda Emmet

A nouveau je haussais les épaules, feignant le style décontracté du mec qui s'en fout et qui ne compte plus depuis un bye.

Aux yeux de tous, j'étais le mec qui se tape toutes les filles, que ce soit le week-end, la semaine, le jour, la nuit… Mes exploits sexuels étaient racontés par toutes celles qui avaient l'honneur de passer entre mes jambes. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de tout raconter à leurs copines qui le racontaient à leurs copines et ainsi de suite.

Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que je suis encore PUCEAU !

Toutes ces histoires ne sont que des mensonges purs et durs inventés par des adolescentes en chaleur qui ont cru que leurs rêves libidineux étaient vrais.

J'ai donc une réputation de serial baiseur à défendre alors que je n'ai jamais vu le minou d'une fille, même pas en photo !

Mais bon, je suis Edward Cullen, le mec le plus populaire du lycée, qui se fait draguer tous les 20 mètres et donc un statut à maintenir quoi.

La première fois où une fille a raconté nos prétendus ébats, j'ai mis trop de temps à démentir qu'au final je n'ai même pas pu le faire. J'avais déjà une putain de réputation que je ne pouvais pas la briser sous peine d'être la risée de mon lycée. Et ça, c'est juste hors de question.

Me voilà donc, en dernière année de lycée, en plein mois de mai, à entretenir une réputation totalement fausse. Je suis une sorte de héros maintenant. Pour les mecs je suis un Dieu, l'homme qu'ils rêvent tous d'être. Pour les filles, je suis l'homme le plus habile du monde, celui qui sait jouer de son corps aussi bien que de sa beauté ou de son intelligence.

L'autre problème dans tout ça, c'est que je reste PUCEAU ! Je ne peux pas aller voir une fille avec qui je suis censé avoir déjà eu des rapports et ne pas savoir quoi faire une fois le moment venu. Si je n'assure pas tout le lycée sera au courant immédiatement que tout ceci était faux. Et ça, ce n'est juste pas possible !

Sans oublier que si je débarque à la fac, encore vierge, cela sera plus que la honte.

Donc, j'ai bien réfléchi pour me rendre compte que j'étais devant un cruel dilemme. Soit je perds toute crédibilité ici, au lycée, soit à la fac. J'ai longtemps réfléchi pour savoir lequel serait le moins pire pour finalement arriver au constat que les deux seraient horribles.

Heureusement, j'ai trouvé la solution miracle, celle qui me permettra de garder toute mon intégrité à la fac et ma réputation au lycée.

La solution n'est pas que je reste puceau, loin de là ! Ni que je me paye une prostituée, j'ai des principes quand même! Non, je vais coucher avec une fille et cela avant même la remise des diplômes d'ici un mois!

Pour cela j'ai besoin d'une fille qui ne dira rien à personne. Et ça, j'ai mis du temps à trouver et j'ai du me résoudre que la seule qui fermerait son clapet c'est… Isabella Swan.

Pourquoi autant de dégoût dans ma pensée? C'est juste que c'est la fille solitaire, avec des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour elle, qui font que la rumeur court qu'elle aurait une excroissance… je n'en dirais pas plus, ce ne serait pas beau à entendre mais, cela expliquerait la couche de vêtements qu'elle se trimballe tous les jours. Bon, aussi le fait qu'elle soit énorme. Il y a que les grosses qui se cachent derrière une muraille de vêtements.

Et le dernier problème de tout ce foutoir c'est que j'allais devoir voir ce truc. J'allais devoir voir cette fille à poil si nous devions faire ce que j'ai prévu et nous allions le faire !

C'est une solitaire, avec peu ou pas d'amis. Timide comme personne et plongée en permanence dans son travail. Personne ne la voit jamais en ville pendant le week-end et la rumeur dit aussi qu'elle reste enfermée chez elle pour faire des trucs bizarres. Un vilain petit canard en somme mais je doute fort qu'elle se transforme en cygne un jour. C'est juste impossible !

Avec ses grosses lunettes et ses cheveux gras coiffés dans une sorte de chignon difforme à l'arrière de son crâne, je frissonne d'avance, mais de dégout et non de plaisir. J'espère qu'elle fera un effort ce soir là !

Elle ne s'attend donc pas qu'Edward Cullen vienne l'inviter au bal de printemps ! Elle ne pourra jamais refuser, personne ne peut refuser une invitation de ma part ! Une fois qu'on aura passé un quart d'heure à cette petite sauterie je l'emmènerais dans ma voiture et on partira je ne sais où pour faire nos petites affaires. Pareil, elle n'osera rien dire car elle est tellement naïve qu'elle se laissera faire et en moins de deux, ce sera fini. Je la ramènerais chez elle et mes actions pourront enfin rejoindre ma réputation de sérial baiseur bien établie.

Toute cette histoire est vraiment conne… mais nécessaire. C'est fou de se dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de franchir le pas. Que jamais le hasard a fait que… voilà ! C'était fait. Et bah non, je dois être un des rares avec Mike Newton à devoir prévoir mon dépucelage. Sauf que tous les deux ce n'est pas du tout pour la même raison…

- Donc je disais que j'hésitais sur le vernis à ongles. Je ne sais pas s'il doit être assorti à ma robe ou à mes chaussures. Blablatait Alice.

- Tu y va avec qui ? me demanda Emmet.

- Je ne sais pas encore. On verra bien. Répondis-je négligemment.

- Tu ferais bien de te décider ! Plusieurs filles refusent toutes les invitations, espérant que tu les inviteras ! Elles vont se retrouver sans cavaliers ! rétorqua Alice

- Et bah ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! lui rétorquais-je

VLAM !

La porte de la cantine venait de s'ouvrir en grand, laissant entrer une ombre toute mouillée dans le réfectoire. En l'occurrence, il se trouve que c'est ma future cavalière. Dégueulasse.

Elle n'a pas du sentir la pluie arriver car elle est toute trempée et dégoulinante !

Chez certaines personnes, les vêtements mouillés collant à la peau et donc aux formes, ça fait toujours des silhouettes magnifiques, comme avec moi. Mais apparemment pas pour tout le monde, comme Isabella Swan. Ici ca donne un tas de chiffons trempés difforme.

Aujourd'hui elle est habillé tout en marron et on dirait une grosse merde de chien. A gerber. Et dire que ça va être ma cavalière, ma première fois. Ca craint un max.

Elle rentre dans la cantine, tout doucement se rapproche du self pour se prendre un truc à manger.

- J'te parie 10 dollars qu'elle se pète la gueule d'ici un quart d'heure. Dit Emmet.

- 50. Dit sèchement Rosalie.

Je faisais un petit sourire et tendis ma main à Emmet pour lui dire que j'acceptais. Il me la serra et nous nous mimes à l'observer.

Ses cheveux collaient à ses lunettes à cause de la pluie et elle essayait tant bien que mal de les ôter pour pouvoir y voir. Pathétique !

Elle prend une assiette de frites bien grasses, paye son repas et se retourne à la recherche d'une table. Elle sonde toute la salle puis fait un pauvre sourire pour finalement aller vers une table où se trouvait Angela Weber. Cette fille était la seule amie de Swan si on veut. Je dirais plutôt connaissance. Elle avait un petit copain, un semblant de vie à l'extérieur du lycée. Elle devait avoir pitié pour la petite Swan et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a laissé manger avec elle le midi. C'est dommage car ses fréquentations faisaient qu'elle tombait dans l'estime de tout le monde.

Revenons à Swan et sa démarche de canard. On pouvait vraiment voir qu'elle avait peur de se manger le sol. Arrivée à destination elle posa son plateau sur la table avec un petit sourire, semblant contente d'elle d'y être parvenue sans tomber. Elle posa son énorme sac à dos sur le sol et tira sa chaise pour s'assoir.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle glissa sur une flaque d'eau qu'elle avait formée en posant son sac à terre. Elle se retrouvait le cul à terre et les jambes en l'air. Elle se releva rapidement, époussetant vite fait ses vêtements avant de se rassoir, doucement cette fois, rouge de honte sous les ricanements de la cantine.

Je dégainais mon portefeuille et donnais 10 dollars à Emmet et le rangeait.

- Et moi ? cracha Rosalie.

- Je n'ai fait aucun pari avec toi. Lui dis-je. T'es pire que d'habitude aujourd'hui ! T'as enfoncé ton tampon trop loin ou quoi ?

- La ferme Cullen !

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement envers moi. J'avais été gentil avec elle au début. Je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle est frustrée de ne pas avoir couché avec moi. Elle doit penser que je la rejette.

Bon, c'est un peu vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Depuis c'est la guerre entre nous. Elle pense qu'elle a gagné car elle tient mon pote par les couilles mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Dès que je serais enfin un homme elle va voir et prendre cher !

On continue notre déjeuner notre déjeuner dans la bonne humeur des blagues salaces d'Emmet. Ce mec est un Dieu. Si j'étais homo, je me serais déjà jeté sur lui.

Je regarde ma montre, la cloche va bientôt sonner. Je me lève, vais me débarrasser de mon plateau et après avoir dit au revoir à mes potes, je me casse en cours. Je finis 2 heures avant eux le lundi.

Je me dirige donc vers mon cours de biologie avancée. Le seul cours que j'ai en commun avec Isabella Swan. C'est la seule opportunité que j'ai de lui demander de m'accompagner pour le bal. Faut que je gère sinon mon plan tombe à l'eau.

- Salut Eddy. Dit une fille en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fais un signe de la main et continue mon chemin. Mon dieu que j'ai hâte de pouvoir toutes les sauter !

Je rentre dans le bâtiment de bio et je la vois devant moi, marchant lentement à cause du poids de son sac, le dos vouté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me pincer l'arête du nez en pensant à ce que je vais faire.

Je marche un peu plus vite afin de la rattraper, regarde autour de moi pour voir si personne n'est là pour finalement la tirer par l'anse de son sac à dos. Je nous entraine dans une salle rapidement, elle titube en reculant derrière moi. Je referme directement la porte derrière et me retourne vers elle. Elle a l'air complètement déboussolée et se tient à une table pour ne pas tomber.

Quand elle relève les yeux et qu'elle croise mon regard, son visage se met à rougir. Si j'ai déjà autant de pouvoir avec un simple regard, la partie est déjà finie !

Je lui fais un de mes plus beaux sourires et m'approche un peu d'elle. Elle recule un peu en me voyant avancer vers elle.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? me demande-t-elle doucement, de manière presque inaudible en regardant ses chaussures.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à de demander.

Elle ne dit rien et attend.

- Tu veux venir au bal du printemps avec moi ?

Elle relève directement la tête pour me regarder.

- Quoi ? dit-elle dans un petit cri.

- Veux. Tu. Venir. Au. Bal. De. Printemps. Avec…

- C'est bon j'ai compris !

- Désolé… Alors ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je… Je voulais y aller toute seule.

Je suis mort de rire au fond de moi. Isabella Swan à un bal du lycée ? Seule en plus ? Elle n'est jamais venue aux autres fêtes organisées par le lycée et là, elle a décidé qu'elle voulait venir et toute seule qui plus est !

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est mieux d'y aller accompagnée ? lui dis-je

- Je ne sais pas ! murmure-t-elle la tête baissée.

- Allez Isabella. Insistais-je.

- C'est Bella.

- Quoi ?

Elle releva doucement la tête pour me regarder et dit doucement :

- Je préfère que les gens m'appellent Bella et… vu que je vais au bal avec toi tu dois savoir comment je veux que les gens m'appellent non ? murmura-t-elle le visage tout rouge, en me regardant à travers ses lunettes.

- Très bien Bella, je passe te prendre à 19 heures vendredi. Salut.

Sur ce je sortais de la salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Le plan allait marcher comme sur des roulettes. La pauvre, elle était vraiment trop naïve pour son propre bien.

La semaine passa vraiment très vite. Je ne recroisais pas une seule fois Isabella ou plutôt Bella maintenant. Après notre « entrevue » j'avais rejoint la classe de bio et elle passa la porte 2 minutes après, passa à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était et alla s'assoir toute seule à sa paillasse. Je soufflais un bon coup. J'avais peur qu'elle vienne me parler en pensant que le fait que je l'avais invité pour le bal changeait nos rapports.

Bon, c'est vrai que normalement c'est le cas. Mais bon, cette situation n'est pas normale donc elle n'a pas à venir me parler.

Je n'avais toujours pas dit aux mecs qui j'avais invité pour le bal. Ils faisaient des suppositions mais n'avaient pas trouvé car toutes les filles se plaignaient devant nous qu'elles n'avaient pas de cavaliers, espérant que je leur propose. Elles ne savaient pas que j'avais déjà une cavalière et qu'il s'agissait du vilain petit canard du lycée. Je devrais plutôt dire le monstrueux petit canard. Ce serait plus juste d'ailleurs.

Au final on ne savait pas grand-chose d'Isabella Swan. Elle était petite, et brune, et… c'est tout ce dont nous étions sûrs ! Après il y avait toutes les rumeurs telle que l'histoire de l'excroissance ou le fait que ses yeux soient violets. Car oui, personne ne savait de quelle couleur sont ses yeux. Comme ils sont toujours cachés par ses cheveux gras et derrière ses lunettes… mais aussi parce que personne ne s'était approché assez suffisamment d'elle pour pouvoir vérifier. De même pour sa famille qui restait un mystère.

xXx

Nous étions donc vendredi après midi, le jour du bal. Toutes les filles étaient absentes, préférant sécher les cours pour pouvoir se préparer toute la journée. Elles avaient envahi tous les salons de beauté de la ville afin d'être la plus belle en espérant de partir du bal avec moi en fin de soirée. Malheureusement ça ne sera pas le cas. C'est à peine si je vais aller au bal d'ailleurs. Je vais y emmener Bella juste pour qu'elle puisse voir et après on se casse. Je ne compte même pas danser avec elle. Pas besoin de s'afficher encore plus. Lundi je dirais à tout le monde que j'ai voulu faire une action charitable comme c'était le dernier bal du lycée et voilà !

D'ailleurs Bella était la seule « fille » présente aujourd'hui. Apparemment elle ne voulait même pas faire un effort de présentation pour ce soir. D'ailleurs je me demandais à quoi elle allait pouvoir ressembler. Toutes les filles mettent en général des robes longues pour ce genre de truc. Elles se pavanent en pouffes toute l'année et le soir des bals, viennent habillées de manière couverte… cherchez le problème !

Quoi qu'il en soit les filles qui mettent des mini-jupes toute l'année vont venir avec de longues robes du soir. Je suppose donc que Bella, qui ressemble à un sac à patate toute l'année avec ses couches de vêtements va venir en… burqua pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir ! Si la tradition veut que l'on se couvre plus les soirs de bals… ca va être difficile pour elle vu qu'elle est déjà entièrement couverte ! Impossible de faire plus !

La cloche sonnait, indiquant la dernière heure de cours de la journée. Je sortais de classe pour retrouver Jasper et Emmet sur le parking. Il est prévu que nous nous préparions ensemble pour le bal.

Arrivé à ma voiture, je jette mon sac dedans et attend mes amis tout en regardant autour de moi. C'est là que je la vois en train de monter dans le bus scolaire et que je me rends compte que je ne sais pas où elle habite ! J'ai oublié de lui demander ! Putain je suis trop con !

Respire Cullen, respire. Tu vas chercher sur internet avant d'aller la chercher. Elle ne doit pas être sur liste rouge. Je souffle un bon coup. Pendant 2 secondes j'ai eu peur.

Les mecs approchent de ma voiture et nous grimpons dedans pour aller chez moi.

Ma mère est déjà rentrée de son travail et nous attend dans la cuisine, elle nous a fait des cookies que nous montons avec nous à l'étage afin de nous préparer.

On les mange tout en parlant puis, chacun prend ses affaires pour aller se doucher dans une salle de bains. Je laisse la mienne à Jasper, Emmet va dans celle de la chambre d'amis et moi dans celle de mes parents.

Je suis le seul qui n'a pas d'obligation vis-à-vis de son costume. Rosalie et Alice ont carrément acheté celui qui leur plaisait le plus et les ont donnés à leurs cavaliers. Jasper se retrouve avec une cravate rose assortie à la robe d'Alice et Emmet avec une cravate jaune assortie… aux cheveux de Rosalie. Dans tous les cas ils ont des costumes bleu marine. L'ensemble donne un truc affreux mais bon, pour eux « ce que femme veut femme obtient ».

Je vais sous la douche et me lave consciencieusement. Pendant 2 secondes j'ai bien envie de me branler mais non, je dois garder des munitions pour ce soir, pas que je veuille la foutre enceinte mais ça serait ballot que j'y arrive pas parce que je me suis astiqué juste avant. Je sors, me sèche et enfile mon costume. En ce qui me concerne j'ai choisi un costume noir et une cravate noire avec une chemise blanche. Sobre mais foutrement classe. Le costume est parfaitement coupé mettant mon corps en valeur. Je sèche mes cheveux avec une serviette, met un peu de gel dedans, un peu de parfum dans mon cou et je suis fin prêt.

Je me regarde dans la glace et je me trouve vachement sexy, comme tout le temps. Et dire que je vais devoir passer la soirée avec Swan, le désespoir complet.

Je sors de la chambre de mes parents pour retourner dans la mienne où je retrouve mes deux potes habillés… en clown. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant leurs tronches déconfites. Ils ont l'air trop con. Ils se dandinent devant le miroir pour essayer de trouver un angle de vue où ils ont l'air plus viril mais c'est peine perdue. Ils se retournent vers moi et me fusillent du regard, jaloux de ma tenue.

- La ferme Cullen.

- C'est bon Emmet, t'énerve pas sur moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu dois porter cet accoutrement.

Il grogna et on sonna à la porte. Je me tournais vers le réveil de ma chambre pour voir qu'il était déjà 19h00. J'allais être en retard pour chercher ma… cavalière.

Ce n'est pas grave. J'apparaîtrai comme le messie quand je passerai la prendre, quand elle aura pensé que je ne viendrais plus.

Nous descendions au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver ma mère en train de parler avec Rosalie et Alice.

La première avait une robe jaune et une sorte de choucroute sur la tête. L'autre était en rose fuchsia et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pique comme si une bombe avait explosé dedans. Elles devaient vraiment valoir le coup au lit pour que mes potes restent avec elles.

Quand nous arrivèrent, elles parurent contentes de la tenue de leurs compagnons alors que ma mère les regardait avec des grands yeux. Je sais maman, c'est horrible.

Chacun embrassa sa dulcinée et ils partirent dans la décapotable de Rosalie qui avait capoté pour que le vent ne détruise par leurs coiffures.

- Tu aurais pu au moins faire un effort pour te coiffer dit ma mère en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Ils sont très bien comme ça. Les filles aiment bien.

Elle secoua sa tête en souriant.

Ma mère m'avait bien élevé. J'étais en temps normal un gentleman mais ce soir allait être l'exception à mes principes. Je n'avais pas le choix après tout.

- Tu vas chercher ta cavalière ? me demanda-t-elle.

Ah oui, ma cavalière, je l'avais presque oublié celle-là.

- Je… je dois aller chercher son adresse là-haut.

Je remontais dans ma chambre le plus vite possible et me jetais sur l'ordinateur. J'ouvrais internet et cherchais vite fait son adresse. Je la trouvais facilement et regardais vite fait un plan. Elle habitait en bordure de la forêt. Je mémorisais un minimum la carte et retournais en bas.

Je fis vite fait un bisou à ma maman comme le bon garçon que je suis et montais dans ma voiture en direction de la demeure de ma cavalière.

Heureusement que j'avais mis du déodorant car plus j'arrivais près de chez elle plus j'avais l'impression de transpirer comme un bœuf.

Je me présentais finalement devant une jolie petite maison toute en bois. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, que ce soit florale ou sur les volets. Le tout faisait très masculin.

A côté de la maison il y avait un chemin en terre qui menait au garage qui était un peu en retrait par rapport à la maison. Je me garais à côté d'un énorme pick-up noir. J'éteignis le contact et posait ma tête sur l'appuie-tête, le temps de souffler un bon coup. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ?

N'importe quoi. Tu fais n'importe quoi mais dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

J'expirais une dernière fois et sortis de ma voiture. J'ouvris la portière arrière pour récupérer le bracelet fleurs que ma mère m'avait donné avant que je parte. J'étais censé le lui attacher autour du poignet. La fleur était bleu marine, ma mère savait que c'était ma couleur préférée.

Je marchais jusqu'à la maison en priant au fond de moi qu'elle ait fait un minimum d'efforts en se préparant. Mais au fond de moi j'avais très peur. Peur qu'elle soit encore plus immonde que d'habitude. Ca serait l'horreur.

Je sonnais et attendis. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, me retrouvant nez à nez avec celui qui devait être le père de Swan.

- Vous êtes ? me demanda t-il.

- Euh… Je suis Edward Cullen. Je viens chercher Isa… Euh… Bella.

- Entre dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et entrais dans la maison. L'intérieur était aussi très masculin. Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine où il me dit de m'asseoir. Apparemment il nettoyait ses fusils alors je fis exactement ce qu'il me dit. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, juste en face de moi et cria.

- BELLA ! TON PRINCE CHARMANT VIENT D'ARRIVER !

Euh… « Prince charmant » ? Euh… comment dire… Ce n'est pas du tout le cas !

- J'ARRIVE ! cria-t-elle en retour.

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais entendu Isabella Swan crier.

Son père vint se rasseoir en face de moi et continua de nettoyer ses armes.

- Alors Edward… c'est bien Edward ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

- Tu es nouveau à la réserve ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Tu es peut-être un cousin ?

- Euh… Je suis du… lycée… bégayais-je

- Du lycée ? répéta-t-il intrigué. Je croyais que Bella ne sortait jamais avec les gens de son lycée.

Comme si elle sortait tout court me dis-je à moi-même.

- Et où l'emmènes-tu habillé comme ça ?

- Au bal.

- Au bal ! Il semblait vraiment très surpris. Depuis quand Bella va au bal ?

Je crois que cette question ne m'était pas posée mais apparemment les élèves du lycée étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes que le père de Bella.

Il se leva, referma d'un geste son fusil en le claquant et alla de nouveau jusqu'à l'escalier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir quand je le vis manier son arme. J'avais comme même un peu peur pour mes fesses.

- DEPUIS QUAND TU VAS AU BAL ? cria son père.

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé. J'arrive. Répondit-elle.

Heureusement que j'étais arrivé en retard sinon j'aurais attendu pendant des heures. J'espère que mon attente était due au fait que pour une fois elle s'était lavée les cheveux. Je croisais mes doigts de pieds pour que ce soit le cas.

J'entendis un bruit de pas dans l'escalier et tournais la tête pour voir à quoi elle ressemblerait. Son père était revenu s'asseoir et commençait à nettoyer son deuxième fusil.

Ma tête était toujours tournée vers l'escalier. Je transpirais tellement j'avais peur du truc qui allait descendre. Pourvu qu'elle ait fait un effort !

Je triturais mon bracelet de fleurs quand je vis un pied apparaître. Il était nu mais je pouvais voir d'ici que ses ongles sont vernis d'une couleur dorée. Puis un deuxième pied apparut, nu aussi et avec le même vernis. Bon c'était un bon début mais j'espérais qu'elle avait prévu de porter des chaussures.

Je regardais donc ses pieds descendre l'escalier, dévoilant au fur et à mesure ses jambes… nues. Nous étions arrivés aux genoux et toujours pas le moindre morceau de tissu en vue. Elle avait d'ailleurs pour le moment de magnifiques mollets. Ils étaient fins et sa peau était d'une pâleur crémeuse.

J'étais carrément bloqué sur la vision de ce morceau de jambe et j'entendais son père ricaner à côté de moi.

Elle continuait de descendre, laissant apparaître ses cuisses dénudées puisque le début d'un tissu doré se présentait à mi hauteur. Arrivé au bassin je pouvais voir que sa robe était très courte et qu'il y avait plein de fils dorés brodés dessus, comme les robes de charleston, qui bougeaient au gré de ses mouvements.

Elle avait vraiment des jambes très fines. Elle continuait de descendre mais quand je m'attendais à voir le haut de sa robe je vis à la place la peau laiteuse de son ventre plat et sur son nombril se trouvait un piercing dont la breloque, dorée était composée de plusieurs petits fils qui pendent, bougeait aussi en suivant également ses mouvements graciles.

Au fur et à mesure que son corps se dévoilait, je pus voir que deux bandes de sa robe remontaient le long de son buste pour cacher ses seins et mon dieu quelle poitrine ! Je pense que je venais de trouver les excroissances de Mademoiselle Isabella Swan et il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un truc dégueulasse. Ils étaient juste cachés par les deux bandes de tissu et étaient tout simplement énormes. Pas du genre actrice porno mais plutôt bien proportionnés et j'imaginais déjà mes mains empaumer ses deux sublimes globes.

J'étais littéralement en train de baver sur place devant ce putain corps de déesse quand elle termina enfin sa descente et que je pus découvrir son visage.

Elle était juste… magnifique. L'immonde Swan du lycée avait totalement disparue laissant place à la femme la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue. Elle n'avait plus ses lunettes et je pus voir son regard d'un chocolat délicieux parfaitement maquillé lui donnant un regard de biche. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un gloss transparent, les rendant magnifiquement pulpeuses à souhait. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras mais magnifiquement bouclés et longs… très longs.

Elle était là, juste devant moi et je commençais à bander comme un taureau.

Ressaisis-toi Edward ! Ressaisis-toi !

- Salut Edward, dit-elle d'une voix sûre. Tu vas bien ?

- Euh… ouais ouais… et toi ?

Ce n'était plus la Swan du lycée. Elle était complètement différente, elle semblait plus… naturelle ?

- Ca va. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu es magnifique chérie.

- Merci papa.

Elle alla vers lui pour lui faire un câlin et je pus voir le dos de sa robe. Mamma mia ! Les deux bandes qui servaient à cacher sa poitrine, se rejoignaient derrière son cou et retombaient en une seule bande au milieu de son dos, laissant une magnifique vue sur sa taille fine et son dos presque en entier.

Le bas de sa « robe » cachait ses fesses et juste le haut de ses cuisses. Elle était entièrement dorée et les fils n'étaient brodés que sur le devant.

C'était juste une putain de déesse et c'était ma cavalière pour le bal !

- Depuis quand tu vas au bal ? Je croyais que tu sortais à la Push ce soir.

- La fin des cours est dans un mois. Je crois que j'ai eu envie de m'affirmer un peu plus au lycée.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

- J'arrive Edward, je mets mes chaussures et on pourra y aller.

Elle ouvrit une porte à côté de l'escalier et je pus voir que le placard était rempli de … chaussures à talons ! De toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Elle sembla réfléchir deux secondes puis prit une paire et referma la porte. Elle se retourna et me sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu.

Les rôles étaient inversés. C'est elle qui m'intimidait. Elle tira une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine et s'assit pour enfiler ses chaussures. C'était un genre de sandales bleu marine.

- Tu... ta vas pouvoir danser avec ça. Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, les talons de font même pas 10cm et ma cheville est bien maintenue. Ca va le faire parfaitement.

Une fois terminé, elle se mit debout et marcha un peu jusqu'à un placard.

- Un whisky papa ?

- Non merci.

- Edward ?

- Euh… Je jetais vite fait un regard vers son père pour finalement répondre non.

- Tant pis, j'en prends un double.

Elle sortit un verre, se versa une bonne lichette ambrée et le but cul sec, tout ca devant son père qui ne disait rien et continuait à nettoyer son arme.

- Tu rentres quand ? Demanda-t-elle à son père.

- Dimanche soir si tout va bien.

- Ok ! On va pouvoir y aller. Dit-elle de façon enjouée.

- Bella... Dit son père.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Oui papa.

- N'oublie rien lui dit-il tout en me désignant d'un coup de tête.

- C'est bon, c'est un mec. Ca n'oublie jamais.

- Quand même... Insista-t-il.

- D'accord ! répondit-elle résignée.

Elle se retourna, me regarda avec un petit sourire d'excuse et remonta à l'étage.

- Tu comprendras que je ne tiens pas à devenir grand-père.

J'acquiesçais doucement la tête ne sachant pas comment je devais me comporter.

- Elle a tendance à sortir en oubliant le strict minimum.

Attend, venait-il de parler… préservatifs… avec sa fille. Nous parlions d'Isabella Swan là !

- Ne fais pas cette tête gamin, on dirait que tu sors d'un couvent !

Puis il se mit à rire quand ma cavalière arriva enfin, un petit sac à l'épaule. Elle ouvrit une porte dans le couloir et en sortit un trench beige qu'elle enfila par-dessus sa robe. Avec ce manteau on pouvait se demander si elle avait quelque chose en dessous. Elle noua la ceinture et remis son sac à l'épaule et me souris.

- On peut y aller !

Je me relevais pour me rendre compte que j'avais encore la rose entre mes doigts.

- Attend ! Bella, j'ai ça… pour toi.

- Oh ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

Elle me tendit son poignet gauche pour que je le lui accroche.

- Tu as parfaitement bien choisi. Elle est assortie à mes chaussures. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment, alors qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux, avec son grand sourire, je ne pouvais que la trouver éblouissante. Elle était juste magnifique.

Nous sortions de chez elle et je lui proposais ma main pour la guider jusqu'à la voiture. C'est fou comment la situation venait de prendre un autre tournant. Tout ce dont j'avais envie maintenant était d'aller à la fête et d'y rester le plus longtemps possible afin de leur montrer ma magnifique cavalière. Il était hors de question que nous n'y restions que 5 minutes.

Je lui ouvris la portière comme tout gentleman qui se respecte et elle me remercia d'un sourire. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une seule fois un tel sourire sur son visage. Elle était magnifique.

J'embarquais à mon tour dans la voiture et démarrais, direction le lycée.

- Alors Edward… Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ? me demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était confiante. Ce n'était plus la timide Bella du lycée. Non c'était une femme sûre d'elle.

- Je…

En fait, je n'avais pas prévu cette question. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui parler tout court donc…

- Si c'est ce que je pense je dirais que tu es un gros connard de première mais que tu as la chance d'être tombé sur moi.

Je tournais 2 secondes la tête vers elle avec un regard interrogatif. Que pensait-elle ?

- Sinon, quoi de neuf dans la magnifique vie de Edward Cullen ? me demanda-t-elle ?

- Hum… Je dirais que je vais au bal avec la plus belle fille de Forks.

- Bonne réponse ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Je sentais son regard brulant sur moi et me dandinais un peu sur mon siège, mes mains agrippés au volant. Si elle continue comme ça je ne suis pas sûr de tenir jusqu'au lycée. Je vais me garer sur le bas-côté de la route et lui sauter dessus comme un homme des cavernes.

- Et toi ? Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

- Hum… Dans un mois on est diplômés donc j'ai décidé que tout Forks devait enfin savoir qui est réellement Bella Swan.

- Et qui est Bella Swan ?

- Hum… regardes et tu sauras. Crois moi, c'est un peu comme une vengeance et le fait que tu m'ais invité rend la chose encore plus jouissive.

Je lui jette un regard.

- Alors tu te sers de moi ? dis-je en souriant.

- Exactement. Comme toi avec moi. Non ?

Bon, elle avait compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais elle ne devait pas savoir le pourquoi du comment.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir. Tu n'es pas pressé j'espère ? Je compte bien en profiter un maximum.

- Non t'inquiètes.

- Parfait.

Elle tapa dans ses mains comme une petite fille. Elle était vraiment excitée !

Nous arrivâmes enfin au lycée et je descendis de la voiture pour aller lui ouvrir la portière. Je lui donnais ma main pour l'aider à sortir. Je fermais la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée quand elle s'arrêta.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Si je suis là c'est pour te rendre un service.

- Euh…

- Donc tu m'en dois un en retour.

- Je…

- C'est parfait. Alors je veux que tu restes collé à moi toute la soirée.

Pas de problème pour ça ! Je te garde pour moi, hors de question qu'un mec s'approche trop près d'elle !

- Pas de problème, mais tu ne sais pas quel genre de service je veux que tu me rendes donc si tu n'acceptes pas au moment voulu, ça ne sera pas juste pour moi.

- Ok, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Ca te va ?

- Parfait ! lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je me remis à avancer vers l'entrée mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour et elle me rejoint, se colla à moi et prit mon bras et posa ma main sur sa taille.

- Je veux rendre toutes ces salopes mortes de jalousie et tu es un peu la cerise sur la crème chantilly. Elle me regardait avec un sourire carnassier, plein d'envie et de désir.

Sur ce nous nous remîmes en chemin vers le magnifique gymnase du lycée. Pour le coup ils avaient fait péter les décorations !

Je payais nos billets d'entrée et nous dirigeais vers les vestiaires. C'est Tyler Crowley qui s'occupait des manteaux et quand il vit Bella ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Bella déposa son sac sur le comptoir et il se dépêcha de le prendre pour l'accrocher à un cintre tout en disant :

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Il me semble ne jamais vous avoir vu ici.

Ce n'est pas avec son faux air charmeur qu'il ira loin ! Bella lui sourit et commença à enlever son manteau.

C'est vrai que moi je savais qui elle était car j'étais allé la chercher mais si je l'avais vu pour la première fois jamais je n'aurais fait le rapport avec Isabella Swan, le vilain petit canard du lycée de Forks !

Une fois qu'elle eu défait tous ses boutons je me mis derrière elle pour l'aider à enlever son manteau et je pus observer en direct la réaction de Tyler quand il vit sa tenue. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux trainaient sur tout son corps. Je posais son manteau sur le comptoir et claquais des doigts devant lui pour le ramener sur Terre. Il semblait perdu et mis le manteau de Bella sur le cintre avec son sac tout en continuant à la regarder. Il me donna enfin le ticket pour qu'on puisse récupérer nos affaires à la fin de la soirée et je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, posant ma main sur sa peau nue, me faisant ainsi son propriétaire d'un soir. Je fis un petit mouvement pour nous diriger vers l'entrée mais après avoir fait 2m Bella posa sa main sur mon torse pour me dire de m'arrêter. Elle tourna la tête et dit à Tyler qui regardait ses fesses :

- C'est Bella… Bella Swan.

Sa voix était suave, sensuelle. Elle dégageait une telle aura de sexe incroyable. Je continuais notre chemin vers l'entrée de la salle.

Toutes les personnes que nous croisions nous détaillaient, enfin surtout Bella.

J'avais eu raison dans un sens, toutes les filles étaient en robes longues et la seule qui mettait trois tonnes de couches de vêtements en temps normal, était à moitié à poil, serrée contre moi.

Quand nous rentrâmes enfin dans la salle, quelques personnes se mirent à nous fixer et tapaient leurs voisins du coude, qui se mirent aussi nous fixer à leurs tours et ainsi de suite. Presque tout le monde s'était immobilisé pour nous regarder.

Je resserrais mon étreinte pour marquer mon territoire et avançais jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient Emmet, Jasper et leurs cavalières. Arrivés à celle-ci je présentais une chaise à Bella pour qu'elle s'asseye et me remercia d'un sourire. Je pris celle juste à côté de ma belle cavalière pour la coller à la sienne et une fois assis, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Dis-je euphorique.

C'était indéniable, j'avais la fille la plus belle et la plus sexy de la soirée pour cavalière.

- Bah dis donc mec, tu nous en as caché des choses ! s'exclama Emmet.

Il se pencha vers nous et présenta sa main à Isabella.

- Salut, je m'appelle Emmet. Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il lui serra brièvement la main et fut tiré par la chemise par une Rosalie qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très contente. Bella lui décocha un « moi de même » et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Jasper avait limite les yeux scotchés sur elle et fut rappelé à l'ordre par une claque sur la cuisse de la part d'Alice.

- Alors… dit Rosalie. Il me semble ne jamais t'avoir vue au lycée. Dit-elle à Bella. Où as-tu rencontré Edward ? Dans un club de striptease ou il t'a payé pour que tu viennes ?

- Aucun des deux ! Répondit Bella avec un grand sourire. Il m'a invité juste avant un cours de biologie et me voilà !

- Tu étais venu en tant qu'intervenant pour parler des MST non ? demande alors Alice

- Hum… non plus puisque je viens tous les jours comme vous au lycée pour aller en cours. Ca sert à ça le lycée.

- Mais on ne t'a jamais vu av…

- Hum ! Hum !

Nous nous retournions pour voir Jessica et Lauren derrière nous et elles ne semblaient pas très contentes.

- Oui ? leur demandais-je.

- Le bal du lycée est strictement interdit aux gens qui n'y sont pas inscrits. Vous allez devoir partir ! dit Jessica avec un rictus mauvais.

- Et qui dit que je ne fais pas partie de ce lycée ? répliqua Bella passablement énervée.

- Nous connaissons tout le monde de ce lycée et je peux vous assurez que vous…

Bella venait juste de se lever et passa sa main droite sous sa robe sur le côté de sa cuisse droite et en retira une carte… sa carte de lycéenne qu'elle présenta à Jessica. Celle-ci s'en empara violement et commença à la lire puis s'arrêta et releva d'un coup la tête vers ma cavalière, comme choquée. Elle la détailla de haut en bas quand Bella lui arracha la carte des mains.

- C'est bon, t'a eu ta preuve ? lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Et maintenant, j'aimerais bien profiter de la soirée alors bon vent ! et elle mima un signe de la main.

Puis, elle se retourna vers moi et me dit :

- J'aime bien cette chanson, tu viens danser ?

Ni une ni deux je me levais et passais ma main autour de sa taille. C'est à ce moment que Jessica sortit de sa transe.

- I… Isabella ? Isabella… Swan ?

- Et oui. C'est moi. J'espère que mes excroissances te plaisent ! dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses magnifiques seins puis elle m'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

En tout cas, à moi… elles me plaisent ses excroissances…

Il s'en suit des heures de danse, collés serrés. La nouvelle fit vite le tour de la salle et tout le monde nous regardait mais je m'en fichais.

Bella dansait sensuellement contre moi, bougeant son bassin contre le mien, collant ses seins contre mon torse. Elle faisait vraiment augmenter la température.

Les fils de sa robe bougeaient au gré de ses mouvements sensuels tout comme son piercing au nombril. Mes mains parcouraient sa peau découverte. C'était chaud… très chaud.

Elle avait son dos collé contre mon torse, son bassin contre le mien et ses bras remontaient autour de mon cou. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches dénudées et je la faisais bouger au rythme de mes mouvements. La musique était sensuelle, notre danse était sensuelle, nos corps étaient sensuels. Elle se retourna et noua ses mains derrière ma nuque. Son bassin recolla au mien et ses seins s'écrasaient contre mon torse. Je pouvais très bien les sentir. Son regard accrocha le mien et je pus y lire envie, passion et désir. Je penchais doucement la tête et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser devint bientôt bestial, nos langues s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre. Elle se pressa encore plus contre moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de bander. Elle du le sentir car elle brisa notre baiser pour me regarder avec un regard sauvage. Elle hocha la tête et nous nous séparâmes pour partir en courant vers les vestiaires, main dans la main. Nous récupérions très vite nos affaires et partîmes de nouveau en courant jusqu'à la voiture.

Là, je la plaquais contre celle-ci et me remis à l'embrasser brutalement. C'était torride. Sa langue caressait la mienne, elle me mordait la lèvre tout en me caressant le torse. Je mis mes mains sous ses fesses et la portais. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je sentis la chaleur qui se dégageait de son intimité bouillonnante.

J'arrêtais de l'embrasser pour venir parsemer d'une pluie de petits baisers son cou quand elle se mit à gémir. Merde, je venais de faire gémir une fille ! Je n'étais jamais aller aussi loin et pourtant tout semblait venir naturellement. Je me laissais entraîner par le désir.

- Y'A DES HOTELS POUR CA ! Cria un mec derrière nous.

Ma belle releva la tête et lui fit un beau Fu*k. Elle desserra ses jambes autour de ma taille et reposa ses pieds par terre. Je déverrouillais la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'elle puisse rentrer.

- Pas le temps que tu me refermes la portière Cullen, laisses tes manières au placard. On a mieux à faire donc dépêches-toi !

Je contournais en courant le voiture, m'assit derrière le volant et démarrais ma voiture au quart de tour. Je me mis à rouler à toute vitesse pour me rendre compte que je ne savais pas où j'allais.

Je ne pouvais pas la ramener chez moi. Ils y avaient mes parents. Elle dut sentir le problème car elle dit directement :

- Va chez moi, mon père est pas là du week-end.

Je roulais à toute vitesse mais cela ne semblait pas assez pour elle car elle posa sa main gauche sur ma cuisse. Elle commença à la serrer puis doucement la remonta jusqu'à mon entrejambe où elle se mit à appuyer sur mon érection douloureuse.

- Putain ! dis-je les dents serrées.

- Je t'évite de débander ! Tu pourrais me remercier !

Je ne répondis pas, plus qu'un virage et nous étions arrivés. Je fis un dérapage dans l'allée et sautais hors de la voiture. Bella était déjà en train de courir jusqu'à la maison, me montrant ses fesses rebondies. Putain de merde !

Et cette fille est à moi…

Je courrais derrière elle et la bloquais contre la porte d'entrée. Elle gémit quand mes mains se mirent à palper ses fesses… et quelles fesses !

Elle se rua sur mes lèvres et me roula le plus beau patin de ma vie. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse et me fit reculer un peu pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa respiration.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque de rester dehors mais je pense qu'un lit serait mieux.

J'acquiesçais en repartant à l'assaut de son cou tandis qu'elle se mit à ouvrir la porte.

Je ne me reconnaissais vraiment plus. Tous mes gestes venaient automatiquement sans que je me le demande, comme si Bella était celle qu'il me fallait depuis toujours. Mon corps se laissait entièrement guider par l'envie et je devais être sur la bonne voie, y'avait qu'à entendre les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Elle m'attira à l'intérieur de la maison par ma cravate et me plaqua contre l'un des murs du couloir une fois au chaud. Elle continua de m'embrasser de manière sauvage puis prit ma main et courra vers l'escalier, m'entrainant avec elle. C'est à ce moment que je commençais à me mettre à stresser ! Tu dois assurer Cullen !

Elle monta les marches à reculons, tout en plantant son regard dans le mien. Elle roulait ostensiblement des hanches et me tenais toujours par la cravate. Très vite nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre et elle me poussa avec force sur le lit. Je tombais dessus allongé, surélevant un peu mon torse en me tenant sur mes coudes.

Tout en me regardant elle enleva ses chaussures et sans que je m'y attende me sauta dessus. Elle s'allongea sur mon corps, le recouvrant complètement et ses lèvres vinrent embrasser mon cou. Elle déposait une myriade de baisers sur celui-ci alors que je me tendais de plus en plus.

Elle du le sentir car elle abandonna mon cou et se releva en s'asseyant à califourchon sur moi. Elle se pencha vers l'avant, mettant mon nez entre ses deux seins et alluma la lumière.

- Ne stress pas cow-boy, tu n'as aucune mais aucune raison de te tendre de cette manière ! dit-elle tout en caressant mon torse.

- Je dois te dire que… que je n'ai… enfin tu vois…

- Chut. Elle posa sa main sur ma bouche et caressa mes lèvre avec. Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi conne que ça… susurra-t-elle à mon oreille alors que son nez traçait la ligne de ma mâchoire. Pourquoi Edward Cullen inviterait-il la pauvre petite Isabella Swan si ce n'est que pour se dépuceler sans que personne ne le sache.

Elle défit d'un coup ma ceinture, fit sauter le bouton de mon pantalon et défit la braguette. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes jambes, retirant mon pantalon pour arriver jusqu'à mes pieds où elle enleva mes chaussures et mes chaussettes.

- Tu vois Edward, on a chacun nos petits secrets. Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. J'avais déjà des doutes par rapport à tes fameux exploits au lit. Ton nom aura du sortir aux cours de certaines conversations là où je passe mes week-ends… mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Je trouvais ça très… étrange.

Elle tira d'un coup sur mon pantalon, me l'enlevant complètement. Je me retrouvais en boxer devant elle. Il était bien déformé par mon érection qui devenait de plus en plus dure et de plus en plus douloureuse.

Elle fixa mon entre-jambe, se lécha les lèvres et remonta à quatre pattes vers moi, tel un félin. Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux.

Elle posa son bassin contre le mien et le frotta contre ma queue gonflée à bloc. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

Tout en continuant son déhanché, elle défit les boutons de ma chemise et me l'enleva, me laissant juste en boxer devant elle. De ses deux mains elle prit mon visage en coupe et se mit à m'embrasser. Doucement au début puis de plus en plus vite. Elle avait collé son buste contre le mien et je pouvais sentir ses tétons durcis par le plaisir et la promiscuité de nos corps.

Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et les remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules pour commencer à faire glisser les pants de sa robe sur les côtés.

- Nan nan nan ! Si tu veux écrire, tu dois apprendre avant. C'est la même chose pour le plaisir alors tu te laisses faire et après on avisera.

Elle reposa sa bouche sur la mienne et l'entrouvrit pour que ma langue aille à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle me mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour finalement abandonner mes lèvres et embrasser mon visage puis mon cou. Elle arriva à mon torse et se mit à embrasser et mordiller un de mes tétons tandis qu'elle pinçait l'autre avec ses doigts. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir tellement ce qu'elle me faisait était bon. Mon bassin bougeait de lui-même sous elle et ma queue me faisait mal tant elle était gonflée et toujours emprisonnée entre nos corps brûlants.

Elle lâcha mon téton avec sa bouche pour descendre vers mon nombril dont elle lécha le contour. J'avais relevé la tête pour la regarder faire et nos regards se croisaient. Elle me fixa tout en me faisant trembler de plaisir sous ses divines caresses.

Elle se releva un peu puis baissa doucement sa tête vers mon entrejambe. Je me crispais sous l'impatience et la peur. Mais elle détourna au dernier moment sa tête avec un petit sourire sadique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu f…

Elle s'était mise au niveau de mes pieds et avait posé une main sur chacune de mes jambes. Elle les remonta doucement tout en me regardant et pinçant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Putain elle était trop sexy !

Quand elle arriva à mon boxer elle tira dessus et ma queue surgit d'un coup, se dressant fièrement dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bah dis donc Cullen, c'est à se demander pourquoi tu n'as rien fait avec ça pendant le lycée. Le matériel me semble bien, même très bien.

- Oh Putain !

Elle venait de poser un de ses petites mains sur ma verge turgescente et commençait des mouvements de va et vient très suggestifs.

- Apparemment même pas une petite branlette par une fille alors que tes groupies n'attendent que ça ! C'est à se demander d'où vient cette réputation de sérial baiseur. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu.

J'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir les divines sensations qu'elle me faisait subir mais quand je sentis quelque chose de mouillé et plus chaud, j'ouvrais d'un coup les yeux pour la voir me prendre dans sa bouche. Je me mis à grogner bruyamment tellement ce qu'elle me faisait était bon et tellement sexy aussi. Voir sa tête monter et descendre sur ma queue me faisait bander encore plus et je pris ses cheveux dans une de mes mains pour lui donner le rythme que je voulais.

Je grognais littéralement de plaisir. Elle s'occupait en même temps de branler la base de mon sexe et de caresser mes bourses. L'ensemble de toutes ses sensations m'amenaient de plus en plus vers le plaisir ultime et c'est en grognant comme un ours que j'éjaculais dans sa bouche, en quelques giclées saccadées.

Je reprenais ma respiration tout en pensant que je venais de vivre mon premier orgasme que je ne m'étais celui qui me l'avait provoqué. Je sentis qu'elle avalait tout le liquide nettoya mon chibre avant de relever la tête en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tu as bon goût Cullen.

Elle se rallongea et se mit à m'embrasser le cou, me laissant le temps de reprendre complètement ma respiration.

Une fois que mon torse se soulevait de manière coordonnée elle me chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Montres-moi comment tu apprends bien.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, s'agrippa à moi et d'un coup de hanche elle me fit passer au-dessus d'elle, son corps entre mes jambes, bloqué. Elle avait lâché mes lèvres qui étaient parties dans mon cou.

Quand elle se rendit compte que je ne bougeais pas, elle releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Avec sa main elle prit une des miennes et la posa sur son sein gauche. Elle posa sa main bien à plat sur la mienne et commença doucement à se caresser, ma main entre les deux, me montrant ce qu'elle souhaitait que je lui fasse ou que je prenne l'initiative de découvrir son corps.

- N'aies pas peur. Fais ce dont tu as envie. Fais ce que ton corps te dicte et que ton instinct te pousse à faire. Murmura-t-elle.

Je pris un peu plus de confiance et me mis à lui palper son sein plus fortement. La sensation était inouïe. Je posais mon autre main sur son compagnon esseulé et faisait la même chose. Elle semblait apprécier. Je baissais la tête pour lui embrasser le cou, je faisais glisser ma bouche sur le haut de son buste jusqu'à arriver entre ses seins.

Elle gémit un peu. D'une main peu assurée, je faisais glisser les bandeaux de sa robe sur ses épaules. Le haut de son corps se dévoilait peu à peu. Elle leva ses bras et il ne tenait qu'à moi de pousser le tissu pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Doucement je poussais les pans de tissus sur les côtés pour dévoiler ses magnifiques seins. Je fus directement interpellé par les deux cœurs qui étaient collés sur ses tétons.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Chut. Lèche et tu verras.

Je fis ce qu'elle voulait et approchais mes lèvres d'un de ses mamelons. Ma langue sortit doucement de ma bouche et elle s'enroulait autour. A peine dessus, j'en voulais déjà plus et me mis à l'aspirer, le mordiller. Je sentis une saveur sucrée fondre dans ma bouche pour me rende compte que son « cache téton » était une friandise

- J'espère que c'est bon ? soupira-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je teste les comestibles.

- Hum… très…

Après avoir léché, sucé, aspiré et nettoyé son téton, je passais à l'autre. Elle avait l'air vraiment d'apprécier mes caresses. J'en fis de même avec l'autre mamelon mais je ressentis le besoin de plus. Je voulais toujours plus. Je voulais autre chose que des gémissements sortant de sa bouche. Je voulais l'entendre crier autant qu'elle m'avait fait grogner.

Ma bouche partit à l'assaut de son nombril où je retrouvais son piercing, qui m'avait tant mis en émoi un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Qui aurait cru qu'Isabella Swan avait un piercing.

- Qui aurait cru qu'Isabella Swan ferait ça ! dit-elle en tirant d'un coup sur sa robe avec ses mains pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol.

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand pour la regarder, presque nue devant moi, allongée telle une sirène qui m'appelle avec son corps enchanteur.

Elle porte un shorty entièrement en dentelle bleu marine, assorti à ses chaussures et à la rose qui est toujours attachée à son poignet.

Je pose doucement mes mains sur ses hanches et la regardais attendant son consentement. Elle me fit un grand sourire et je passais un pouce sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement et tirais doucement dessus. Elle frissonna d'anticipation et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je baissais enfin les yeux pour rencontrer son intimité… et son épilation brésilienne. Je la détaillais, la regardais. Je n'en n'avais jamais vu et j'étais curieux.

- Hum ! Hum !

Bella venait de se racler la gorge et je relevais la tête vers elle, rouge de honte.

- Ce n'est pas que je suis impatiente MAIS je suis impatiente ! Je te laisserais le regarder autant que tu voudras après mais pour le moment actives-toi !... S'il te plaît…

Je la regardais dans les yeux et ma main vient rencontrer sa toison. Je la caressais doucement et elle se remit à gémir. Sa peau était douce à cet endroit et bientôt j'arrivais plus bas. Doucement j'écartais ses lèvres intimes avec mes doigts et je sentis directement l'humidité de son entrejambe. Elle se cambra un peu et fit un petit mouvement de bassin faisant glisser un de mes doigts légèrement dans sa féminité bouillante. Celui-ci ressortit directement et elle gémit de frustration. J'enfonçais alors mon doigt en entier en elle et débutais un lent va et vient. Ca avait l'air de lui plaire et ainsi j'y rajoutais un deuxième. Elle gémissait de plus en plus et était fière de moi. Fière d'être celui qui lui donnait du plaisir, fière d'être celui qui la rendait encore plus belle dans son plaisir. J'avais aussi un peu d'arrogance en moi. J'étais celui qui lui donnait du plaisir. A ce moment elle dépendait de moi, de mes doigts et bientôt de ma bouche.

J'avais envie de la goûter comme elle avait fait précédemment. Je voulais lui rendre la pareille donc, tout en continuant à la pomper de mes doigts, ma bouche vint se placer devant son antre charnel.

Comme pour sa poitrine je sortis ma langue doucement, ayant peur peut-être de ne pas être à la hauteur. Doucement mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa chair. Sa chair humide, chaude. Elle coulait complètement de plaisir et je me mis à la laper. Son nectar était divin, à savoir comment son corps pouvait-il fabriquer un tel suc.

Ma langue buta sur un petit morceau de chair que je supposais être son clitoris. Ma langue se mit à tourbillonner dessus et elle gémit de plus en plus, de plus en plus fort. Je sentis que ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts et elle cria alors que son corps était traversé par une multitude de spasmes.

Je la regardais dans son plaisir et je ne pouvais que dire le mot MAGNIFIQUE. La jouissance la rendait encore plus belle, encore plus désirable. Mon érection revenait à l'attaque devant cette vue idyllique. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre comme un malade mais je tentais de garder un minimum de contrôle pour me retenir et ne le pas baiser sauvagement.

Je la regardais alors qu'elle reprenait contenance. Sa respiration était moins saccadée et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour me faire un magnifique sourire.

- Tu écoutes bien en cours. Je te mettrais un A -. Je suis sûre que tu peux encore mieux faire!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir mais elle ne me laissa bien longtemps à réfléchir car elle repartait déjà à l'assaut de mon corps.

C'était le moment, je ne pouvais plus aller en arrière. Je devais… je devais faire quoi ? Je me mis à paniquer en me rendant compte que je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant. Mon corps était comme bloqué, il ne m'indiquait rien.

Alors que j'étais en mode panique totale Bella s'activait de son côté et je perdis l'esprit quand son bassin entra en contact avec le mien. Sentir son centre chaud et humide aussi proche de mon sexe en érection me sortit directement de ma transe jouissive. Je me rendais compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi et ainsi comme poussé par une force intérieure, je me mis à participer aux mouvements, aux caresses. L'instinct animal avait reprit le dessus. Mes gestes faisaient d'eux-mêmes.

J'étais toujours au-dessus d'elle. Elle écarta ses jambes pour que je prenne place entre ses dernières, m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour ne pas trop peser sur elle. Nos mouvements de bassins créaient de délicieuses frictions entre nos deux sexes et mon corps, en demandait plus, beaucoup plus.

Bella gémissait sous moi. Elle me prit la main et l'enferma au creux de la sienne où se trouvait la rose que je lui avais offerte à mon arrivée et enlaça nos doigts. Je me baissais alors pour l'embrasser et je sentis que c'était le moment.

Je vais enfin devenir un homme… et tout cela grâce à la plus belle des déesses…

Je me présentais à son entrée et m'enfonçais doucement en elle.

La sensation était incroyable, c'était chaud, humide, et serré, extrêmement serré. Je commençais à faire de lents va et vient, voulant profiter le plus longtemps de ces délicieuses sensations. Mais bien vite mon corps décida pour moi et je me mis à aller de plus en plus vite. Mes mouvements de hanches se faisaient plus brutaux et étaient accompagnés par ceux de Bella qui m'encourageaient à aller toujours plus vite. A ce que nous fassions plus qu'un plus intensément.

Mais malheureusement je sentais que la délivrance ultime arrivait, bien trop vite à mon goût. Je fis encore quelques poussées en elle pour finalement exploser dans un grognement sourd.

Mon premier vrai orgasme.

Je m'écroulais sur Bella. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Je me sentais bien, un mélange de plaisir et de bonheur se rependait dans tout mon corps.

Alors que je reprenais contenant, je me rendis compte que Bella n'avait pas eu d'orgasme. Elle était toujours sous moi et d'une main me caressait les cheveux et de l'autre mon dos nu, allant parfois jusqu'à mes fesses.

Je me levais un peu pour finalement retomber à côté d'elle sur le dos.

- Je suis désolé.

Je sentis le matelas bouger à côté de moi et sentis d'un coup les seins de Bella contre mon torse et sa tête près de la mienne. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Tu devrais plutôt avoir un super sourire et me dire merci ? Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à… que tu… enfin à…

- Que j'ai un orgasme ?

J'hochais la tête avec un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. J'étais vraiment nul… au lit. Je me retournais sur le matelas, lui faisant dos pour ne pas qu'elle me voit honteux.

- Edward… Edward… Edward regardes-moi !

Elle me prit mon menton et m'obligea à lui faire face.

- C'était ta première fois. J'ai connu des mecs qui s'en étaient sorti moins bien que toi. Pour une première, on peut dire que tu as assuré.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. En plus, tu es jeune. Les jeunes hommes en pleine forme comme toi bah…. ils récupèrent vite…voire très vite parfois.

Une de ses mains quitta mon torse et alla jusqu'à ma verge où elle commença un léger va et vient et mon fier soldat s'érigeait déjà dans toute sa splendeur.

- Et apparemment tu fais parti des gars qui reprennent vite. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'entrainer encore et encore et encore et encore et…

Je la faisais taire d'un baiser et m'assis dans le lit. Elle suivit mon mouvement et se mit à califourchon sur moi.

- Et cela te dirait de m'accompagner dans mes entrainements ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix rauque, qui me surprenait.

Nous refîmes l'amour dans cette position puis encore une troisième fois après et ainsi de suite jusqu'au de la nuit.

Nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle collée à mon torse, nos corps en sueur, sa main avec la rose posée contre mon cœur.

Cette fille était magique, exceptionnelle. Elle avait été ma première fois et pour cela elle restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Elle ne m'avait pas offert la baise que j'attendais, elle avait fait bien plus. Elle m'avait fait découvrir la signification de faire l'amour.

Qui aurait pu croire que le vilain petit canard du lycée de Forks, l'immonde Isabella Swan comme j'appelais auparavant, était en fin de compte une véritable déesse au lit et qu'elle avait fait de moi un homme, un vrai…

**Nous attendons la réponse de Lou228 pour poster son OS, puisqu'elle est 3 ième.**

******La team Lovelemon-in-fic**  



	7. Résultats concours 3ième place

**Bonjour tout le monde voici la troisième place du concours « Edward a besoin de vous » de**

**Lovelemon-in-fic.**

**Nous publierons aussi notre coup de coeur dans un moment.**

**N'hésitez pas à venir sur le forum pour en discuter**

**Bonne lecture.**

**UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS**

**CA ETE UN PLAISIR DE LIRE VOS ECRITS**

**FÉLICITATION DE LA PART DE TOUTE ****L'ÉQUIPE**

**

* * *

3ième place : Lou288 avec "reviens-moi" **

**Juillet 1942**

PVD Bella

Allongée sur mon lit, j'attendais que mon frère m'appelle pour aller travailler. J'étais déjà lavée et habillée. Il faisait chaud et l'air y était lourd, il n'était que 4h57 et j'étais déjà prête pour ma journée de travail.

- Bella ? cria mon frère.  
- J'arrive.

Je fermais les yeux un instant et soufflais. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et partis rejoindre mon frère dans le jardin. Il était occupé à bêcher et moi, j'allais l'aider pour les quelques pommes de terre, salades et carottes.

- Salut, lui dis-je.  
- Oh ! Salut. Bien dormi ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Je les ai entendus aussi.  
- Ils arrivent quand ?  
- Aujourd'hui, je n'en sais pas plus.  
- On est obligé d'accepter ? demandais-je en baissant la tête.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander. Il arrêta de travailler et vint se mettre en face de moi. Il regarda au loin et souffla.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'emmène Bella.  
- J'ai peur, Emmett.  
- Ils ne te toucheront plus. Je ne te laisserais pas.  
- Je vais changer les draps alors et je vais déjà faire à dîner.  
- Pas sûr qu'il soit reconnaissant.  
- Non, je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Je pris quelques pommes de terre du potager, des légumes et décongelais des saucisses. J'épluchais d'abord les légumes avant de les mettre à chauffer. En attendant, je partis faire les chambres et changer les draps. J'allais devoir à nouveau dormir dans la même petite pièce qu'Emmett.

J'avais nettoyé la maison hier, je préparais la salle de bain et partis traire les vaches pour avoir du lait frais. Nous n'avions presque plus de viande, j'espérais que cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas devoir supplier pour avoir un peu de nourriture. Mon frère devait manger après 16 heures de travail.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, j'étais occupée à cuire la viande pour Emmett quand j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter devant la porte. Emmett entra directement dans la cuisine, se lava les mains et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Continue. Je m'occupe d'eux.

La boule que j'avais au ventre grandissait, ma gorge devenait sèche et mon cœur battait bien trop vite.

- Je suis le capitaine Cullen.  
- Entrez.

Je vis entrer cinq hommes dans la cuisine. Je baissais les yeux et Emmett vint se mettre en face de moi.

- Nous occuperons les lieux durant un an, montrez-nous nos chambres, dit un homme.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Emmett.

Je me tournais pour enlever la viande du four, je pensais être seule, mais j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi.

- Bonjour. Je suis le capitaine Cullen.  
- Heu… Bonjour. Je m'appelle Bella.  
- Enchanté.  
- Heu… Voulez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre ?  
- Oui merci, j'étais occupé à admirer votre piano.  
- Il est à moi.  
- Vous en jouez ?  
- Non plus maintenant, lui dis-je.

J'avais toujours eu peur des soldats allemands, étant juive, c'était plutôt normal et en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon père, je ne pouvais que les haïr et les craindre. Je montais à l'étage, Emmett descendait.

- Je vais mettre la table.  
- Merci, lui dis-je.

Je lui montrais sa chambre. Enfin, ma chambre.

- Il vous faut quelque chose d'autre ?  
- La salle de bain.  
- Oh! Elle est juste là. Elle communique avec la chambre. Il y a trois salles de bain en tout.  
- Merci.  
- Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?  
- Je veux bien oui. Je descends dans dix minutes.  
- Et vos… heu…  
- Oui, nous mangerons tous.

Je descendis en vitesse et mis la table dans la salle à manger. Emmett resta dans la cuisine, c'était très mal vu qu'un homme fasse le boulot d'une femme. Une fois la table mise, tout le monde descendit, ils s'installèrent à table, je leur servis leur assiette, mais restais dans un coin. J'avais déjà connu ça il y a quelques mois.

- Du vin, dit un homme.

Je lui servis un verre de vin et retournais dans le coin. Je regardais discrètement le capitaine. Il était jeune, très jeune, il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'Emmett, je lui donnais 21 ans à tout casser.

- De l'eau.

Merde, j'avais oublié l'eau. Je courrais presque dans la cuisine. Emmett mangeait tout seul à la table.

- J'ai oublié l'eau.  
- Calme-toi.

Je leur servis de l'eau, mais en renversais un peu sur la main d'un officier. Celui-ci cessa de parler ainsi que tous les autres. Il me regardait avec une telle haine que je reculais directement.

- Espèce de salope.  
- James. Tu t'assieds et tu la fermes, dit le capitaine d'une voix très froide, mais très posée.

Il se rassit et ne parla plus. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine et je n'osais plus faire un mouvement. Ils terminèrent de manger puis se levèrent afin de s'installer dans le salon. Emmett m'aida à débarrasser et je fis la vaisselle. Je mangeais un peu et rangeais la cuisine.

La seule raison pour laquelle nous n'étions toujours pas morts, c'était parce que nous habitions dans une immense ferme et qu'il y avait assez de place pour tout le monde. Depuis que la guerre avait éclaté, nous avions eu deux groupes d'officiers allemands. Ils s'installent et ils vivent chez nous le temps qu'ils veulent. On était à leur service et nous devions la fermer.

**Aout 1942**

Ça faisait un mois et rien n'avait changé. C'était tous les jours la même chose. Il était à peine 6 h du matin, je nettoyais le linge des officiers.

- Bella.

Je me tournais et sursautais. Edward était derrière moi. Il m'avait dit que lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, je pouvais l'appeler Edward, sinon le « monsieur » était de rigueur.

- Oui.  
- Pourriez-vous me préparer de la crème à la vanille ? Les autres sont partis et je pense que je vais faire un peu de piano.  
- Oh ! Heu… Oui bien sûr.  
- Je vous laisse un peu de temps.  
- Merci.

Il partit comme il était venu et c'était tout, il ne me parlait jamais plus que ça. J'étais donc seule avec lui et ça me faisait peur, enfin, pas trop. Il était assez gentil, c'était peut-être une façon pour lui que je baisse ma garde et il allait se jeter sur moi.

Je finissais le linge puis lui préparais sa crème à la vanille, j'en fis un peu plus, car je savais qu'Emmett adorait ça. J'entendis les premières notes. Je n'avais plus joué depuis deux ans. Mes mains tremblaient à entendre ce son, ça me manquait. Je laissais la crème refroidir, et partis dans le salon, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit, il jouait parfaitement bien.

J'avais la chair de poule et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, je reniflais et il s'arrêta.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Votre… La crème à la vanille est bientôt prête, elle refroidit un peu.  
- C'est gentil.

Il vint se mettre en face de moi et me sourit. Je baissais la tête et je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, ça me rappelait trop la dernière fois avec James. Il m'avait prise dans sa chambre et comme deux autres officiers avant lui, il m'avait forcé à me taire et il avait fait de moi ce qu'il voulait. Je n'en avais jamais parlé avec Emmett, il les aurait tués sur place et je n'aurais jamais plus revu mon frère.

- Vous tremblez.  
- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je en pleurant.

Il leva mon visage et essuya mes larmes, je fermais les yeux, j'avais tellement peur.

- Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal Bella.  
- C'est ce que James m'a dit il y a deux semaines. Ça ne l'a pas empêché, de…

C'était sorti tout seul. Je misais ma dernière carte, sachant peut-être que je m'étais déjà faite violée, il ne voudrait plus me toucher.

- De quoi ?

J'ouvris les yeux et pleurais à nouveau. Son visage changea et sa mâchoire se serra.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée.

Il caressa ma joue doucement, mes tremblements diminuèrent peu à peu et je me noyais dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à leur couleur, ils étaient tellement verts.

- Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui vous arrive, Bella.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas de peur non, son corps était tellement proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, dire stop ? L'embrasser ? Le repousser ?

Il se pencha un peu et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Je n'avais jamais véritablement été embrassée, je n'avais que 18 ans et la guerre était déjà là depuis deux ans. Quelques soldats m'avaient embrassé de force, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes en y mettant un peu plus de pression, il répondit à mon baiser directement et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue. Ma bouche devenait sèche et mes mains lui agrippèrent le col de sa chemise.

Il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres et je sentis sa langue caresser doucement ma lèvre. Il avança un peu et mon dos claqua contre le mur, le baiser était toujours aussi doux et lent malgré une certaine tension autour de nous.

- Bella.  
- On ne peut pas, lui dis-je.  
- Je sais.

On se regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de se jeter sur la bouche de l'autre, il gémit sur ma bouche et ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes hanches. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me cambrais contre lui.

- Bella ?

On se figea net et il recula. Mon frère venait d'arriver. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

- Bella ? Cria-t-il.

Je laissais Edward dans le salon et partis dans la cuisine. Emmett rapportait de la nourriture et j'entendis les autres arriver.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demandais-je.  
- Oui, ce James est un gros salaud, mais sinon ça va.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
- Rien. Et toi, ça va avec Cullen?  
- Oui. Il n'a rien à voir avec les autres.  
- Je sais. Je lui ai parlé.  
- Ah bon !  
- Ouais, il a 21 ans et son père est major, je pense. C'est pour ça qu'il a une si bonne place. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il fait, dit-il.

Avant qu'il constate que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine et que mes cheveux étaient tout décoiffés, je pris les courses et les rangeais.

- Hummm, crème à la vanille ?  
- Oui. Je sais que tu aimes.

Je pris un pot et le lui tendis, il le mangea en quelques cuillérées.

- Parfait.  
- Tu peux en prendre un deuxième et après il y a le jardin à faire.  
- Oui madame.

Je pris quelques pots et cuillères et entrais dans le salon, ils étaient tous là à nouveau. Edward me regarda et je crus voir un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Heu… J'ai fait de la crème à la vanille.  
- Excellent, dit Edward. Vous pouvez poser ça ici, merci.

Je posais le plateau sur la table et partis rapidement.

**Septembre 1942**

Il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que je repense au baiser avec Edward. Nous n'avions plus eu aucune minute, seuls, donc je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il regrettait ou pas, mais aujourd'hui, nous allions être seuls à nouveau pendant quelques heures.

- Bella ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourrais-tu me faire de la crème à la vanille s'il te plait ?  
- Elle est déjà faite, elle refroidit, lui dis-je en souriant.  
- Oh ! Tu me connais déjà.

Il me tutoyait, mais pas moi. J'avais toujours peur que tout à coup, sur un coup de folie, il m'en foute une ou me plaque contre le sol et me roue de coups. Ça ne serait pas le premier.

- Je vais faire votre chambre.

Je passais juste près de lui et montais à toute vitesse, je retirais les draps et en remis des propres. Je jetais le linge dans le panier et partis nettoyer sa salle de bain. Je frottais la douche quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me levais et rinçais la douche, je savais qu'il était toujours là, mais j'avais trop peur de ce qui pouvait se passer si je me laissais aller. Il allait regretter et si quelqu'un apprenait, c'était moi qui allais tout prendre. Lui aurait seulement un jour en garde à vue pour avoir couché avec une juive.

Je fis un pas pour sortir, mais il m'arrêta. Il sentait bon. Il devait avoir pris sa douche il n'y a pas longtemps, il avait mis une chemise simple et ses cheveux encore un peu humide partaient dans tous les sens, c'était encore plus sexy comme ça.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demandais-je.

Je levais enfin mes yeux vers lui et je le vis sourire. Il avait l'air triste, il avait une petite ride sur le front, il devait réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demandais-je.  
- Quoi ça ?  
- Non rien, je suis désolée.  
- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, tu sais. Mon père est major, je n'ai pas eu le choix.  
- Vous n'avez que 21 ans.  
- Si j'avais pu éviter ça, je l'aurais fait.  
- Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ?  
- Oui une fois et j'en fais encore des cauchemars maintenant. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Comme un aimant, je m'approchais de lui et passais juste ma main sur sa joue. Il n'avait que 21 ans et il était déjà marqué par cette guerre, il n'avait pas demandé à être allemand, comme je n'avais pas demandé à être juive, mais c'était comme ça, il fallait vivre avec. Il n'était pas comme James ou ces autres soldats qui croyaient en cette guerre. Il paraissait encore plus déprimé que moi à cet instant.

- Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi Bella.

Je devenais sûrement rouge, car il passa juste ses doigts sur mes joues et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il n'avait pas regretté, il l'avait voulu autant que moi et même si j'avais incroyablement peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, je me laissais aller dans ses bras.

Il recula au bout d'un moment, nous étions à bout de souffle, il me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à ça. J'avais tellement peur, j'avais connu ma première fois dans la grange avec un homme de 40 ans et il y était allé comme un fou. J'avais eu mal encore deux semaines après.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas, dit-il.  
- C'est que… Je ne sais pas trop comment faire, les seules fois où… enfin, je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Il posa son front contre le mien et m'embrassa timidement.

- C'est la première fois pour moi, dit-il.  
- Comment c'est possible ?  
- Heu…  
- Je veux dire, tu es… beau et gentil.  
- Ce n'est pas facile avec une guerre.  
- Oui, je sais.

Il ferma la porte et revint se mettre en face de moi. Je ne connaissais pratiquement rien de lui et pourtant, je voulais de lui, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me caresse, qu'il me dise des choses gentilles, je voulais tout simplement me sentir bien dans ses bras.

Je défis les boutons de sa chemise, je tremblais un peu, mais il m'embrassa dans le cou et me disait qu'on avait le temps, que personne ne viendrait ici. Je retirais sa chemise et caressais son torse du bout des doigts. Il se contracta un peu lorsque j'arrivais à ses abdos.

Il passa derrière moi, me caressa le flanc droit et descendit la fermeture éclair de ma robe sur le côté. Celle-ci tomba à mes pieds, dévoilant ainsi mes jambes nues, une culotte en coton et un corset blanc pour maintenir ma poitrine.

Il m'embrassa l'épaule et remonta doucement vers mon cou, il retira ma pince de mes cheveux, lui laissant le loisir de passer sa main dedans, ce qu'il fit directement. Il passa sa main sur les lacets de mon corset et les enleva rapidement. Je le retirais, me retrouvant ainsi en culotte devant lui.

Il retira ses chaussures et je retirais les miennes, il m'allongea sur son lit et prit place entre mes cuisses. Je n'avais plus peur, j'avais hâte de le sentir réellement contre moi. Ses gestes étaient parfaits, un peu timides, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait, était-ce vraiment sa première fois ?

- Tu es magnifique.

Il remarqua quelques cicatrices sur mes côtes. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, il me fit asseoir sur le lit et je l'entendis souffler lorsqu'il vit mon dos.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Un soldat.

Il traça du bout des doigts mes cicatrices.

- Comment ?  
- Il… Il m'a brûlé heu… au fer.  
- Mon dieu.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu l'état de mon dos. C'est Emmett qui a nettoyé les plaies.

Il passa sa main dans mon dos, je me sentis humiliée de lui montrer ça.

- Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal Bella. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi.  
- J'ai confiance en toi, lui dis-je.

Il revint prendre sa place initiale, entre mes cuisses et plongea dans mon cou, me couvrant de baisers aussi bons les uns que les autres. Je fourrageais sa tignasse et levais mes jambes afin de les enrouler autour de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis descendit doucement vers ma poitrine.

- J'en ai envie depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu Bella.

Je lui souris et il continuait à lécher et mordiller doucement mon téton durci, il palpa mon autre sein et descendit sa main sur mon ventre. Sa bouche fit le même voyage et il s'arrêta à la limite de mon sous-vêtement.

- Tu es sûre ? Dit-il.  
- Oui.

Il m'embrassa à travers mon sous-vêtement et lécha doucement mon aine. Je gémis doucement et bougeais un peu mon bassin pour qu'il me touche un peu plus. Il retira ma culotte et la jeta à terre. Il passa son doigt sur mon sexe. Je cambrais et soufflais un grand coup.

- Edward… s'il te plait.

C'était la première fois que je le tutoyais, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier, car il passa le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres intimes, d'abord timidement puis en entendant mes gémissements, il écarta encore un peu mes cuisses et passait un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe.

- Ooohhh !

Il prenait peu à peu de l'assurance, il me caressa les cuisses, le ventre puis sa main dévia doucement sur mes seins pendant qu'un de ses doigts explorait lentement mon intimité. Il trouva rapidement mon clitoris et le lécha avec envie.

- Huuummm Edward.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur mon sein et la pressais contre celui-ci, ma main vint se mettre dans ses cheveux et j'approchais un peu plus son visage, sa langue de mon intimité. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus rapides et j'eus de plus en plus de mal à garder mes yeux ouverts, mon souffle était erratique et je jouis sur sa bouche quelques minutes plus tard. Il continua de me lécher puis revint doucement à ma hauteur.

- C'était vraiment bien.

Je n'étais pas très douée pour parler de mes sentiments et j'avais vraiment du mal à parler de ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

- Tu veux continuer ?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais langoureusement, nos langues se rejoignirent rapidement et je l'entendis gémir contre ma bouche. Je lui déboutonnais son pantalon et il s'en débarrassa, ainsi que de son caleçon et de ses chaussettes.

J'avais déjà vu des hommes nus, mais maintenant que ce fût voulu, je le détaillais de haut en bas, comment un homme comme lui pouvait-il être toujours puceau ? C'était un cadeau du ciel. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je le sentis contre moi. Il mit la couverture sur nos corps et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je caressais sa jambe avec mes pieds puis enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, je voyais bien que c'était sa première fois, il était tout aussi lent et timide que moi dans ses mouvements. C'était la première fois que j'étais si intime avec un homme.

- J'en ai envie Edward.  
- Moi aussi.

Ça, je pouvais le sentir, je le sentis entrer en moi lentement, il ne me quitta pas des yeux et me caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Un petit gémissement sortit de sa bouche une fois complètement en moi. Je lui caressais le dos, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Ça va ? Dit-il.  
- Ah oui, continue.

Je n'avais jamais eu autant de tendresse, les fois précédentes, je devais me taire et pleurer en silence, aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait demandé si ça allait ou s'il devait aller moins fort. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de moi alors que là, il prenait soin de moi.

Son corps glissait contre le mien pendant que son sexe entrait et sortait de moi un peu plus vite chaque fois. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et me donna de petits baisers de temps en temps. Je me cambrais contre lui et passais mes mains sur ses fesses, il me donna plusieurs coups de reins rapides.

- Aahhh, Bella !  
- C'est tellement… bon Edward.

On avait tous les deux très chaud dans cette chambre, sous la couverture, nos corps collaient et mon cœur s'emballait. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une folle. Il jouit en moi après un long moment.

Je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme, mais ça avait été la meilleure relation sexuelle que j'avais eue. Ce n'était pas dur en même temps, mais il avait été parfait. J'avais vraiment eu du plaisir pour une fois et je ne regrettais pas. Il me faudrait un moment pour avoir confiance en moi et en mon partenaire, j'étais encore un peu figée et ce n'était que la première fois que je n'avais pas dû me forcer.

Il se mit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son torse et je souriais. Il était vraiment tendre avec moi.

- C'était parfait, lui dis-je.  
- Ne dis pas ça pour remonter mon égo, dit-il en rigolant.  
- Non, c'était vraiment parfait. Tu es le premier Edward. Le premier qui me donne du plaisir.

Il resserra un peu son étreinte et m'embrassa les cheveux.

- Edward.  
- Oui.  
- Je ne regrette rien, mais… c'était une erreur.  
- Je sais, mais je ne regrette pas non plus Bella.  
- Si ça s'apprenait, je n'ose même pas imaginer…  
- Il ne t'arrivera rien, Bella.  
- Tu es Allemand Edward et moi juive.  
- Nous sommes avant tout deux êtres humains qui viennent de faire l'amour et si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Je le regardais et lui souris.

- Comme maintenant ?

Il me sourit également et j'osais l'embrasser et me mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il me caressa et ce petit éclat de désir repassa dans ses yeux. Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps.

**Octobre 1942**

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble, enfin c'était un bien grand mot, on se cachait tout le temps et dès qu'on avait un moment ensemble, on s'embrassait ou on faisait l'amour. Sauf que ce petit paradis allait prendre fin bientôt, je le savais. Mon frère nous avait surpris occupé à nous embrasser.

Il n'avait rien dit sur le coup, car Edward était toujours quelqu'un de plus important et qu'il avait peur d'être éloigné de moi, mais j'avais vu ses poings se serrer et ses yeux me lancer des éclairs.

- Putain Bella c'est un allemand.  
- Je sais, je suis désolée.  
- Tu sais ce qui arrivera si quelqu'un est au courant.  
- Personne ne le saura.  
- Vous avez eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai surpris. Imagine trente secondes ce qui te serait arrivée.  
- Emmett, je l'aime.  
- Tais-toi. C'est un capitaine et un allemand. Son rôle dans cette putain de guerre est de tuer des gens comme nous Bella, nous sommes en vie uniquement parce qu'on a une ferme et qu'ils ont besoin de main-d'œuvre.  
- Il n'est pas comme ça.

Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Tu pourrais être fusillée pour ça et moi je pourrais me retrouver dans ces camps de la mort Bella. Ce n'est peut-être pas une vie géniale, mais au moins on mange et on est en vie ici.  
- Je suis tellement désolée.  
- Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant.

Je touchais mon ventre et pleurais.

- J'ai du retard Emmett.  
- Quoi?  
- Je devais être réglée il y a une semaine.

Il me regarda et semblait gêné, on ne parlait pas de ça entre nous.

- Et alors ?  
- Je pense que je suis enceinte, lui dis-je.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague, s'il te plait.  
- Je suis désolée.

Au même moment Edward entra dans la cuisine, il referma derrière lui et me regarda avec peur et angoisse.

- Tu es enceinte ?  
- Tu nous as écoutés ?  
- Oui, dit-il.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Arrête d'être désolée Bella, me dit Emmett.

Il regarda Edward et donna un cou dans le mur.

- Il manquait plus que ça. Tu dois t'en débarrasser Bella.  
- Quoi? Ça ne va pas non ? C'est un bébé.  
- Non, non, non. C'est le bébé d'un allemand et toi tu es une juive. Nous sommes juifs putain ! Réveille-toi. Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux femmes enceintes ? Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux femmes qui couchent avec un soldat ? Cria Emmett.  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien, dit Edward.  
- Oh ! Vous la ferme ! Vous en avez assez fait comme ça. Bella, regarde-moi, tu dois t'en débarrasser.

Je pleurais les larmes de mon corps, mais en voyant la peur dans les yeux de mon frère, je sus que c'était ce que je devais faire.

- D'accord.  
- Quoi ? Non, on trouvera une solution, cria Edward.  
- C'est quoi votre solution ? Hein ? C'est facile pour vous, vous couchez avec, vous la mettez en cloque et vous vous cassez, au pire vous allez en taule pendant deux jours, c'est-ce qu'ils ont les allemands qui couchent avec des juives non ?  
- Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton.  
- Va te faire foutre, c'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit.

**Quelques semaines plus tard. **

Une infirmière entra dans ma chambre, elle était allemande et je vis parfaitement son dégoût, mais Edward resta près de moi, il était froid et détaché, mais on devait le faire.

- Je vais vous endormir, me dit l'infirmière.

Au moment de piquer, je l'arrêtais.

- Non.  
- Bella.  
- Non, je le garde.  
- Laissez-nous, dit Edward.

Une fois seuls, il me prit dans ses bras.

- Ton frère a raison. On ne peut pas le garder.  
- S'il te plait. C'est mon bébé, c'est ton bébé Edward.  
- Cette guerre ne finira pas dans les sept mois, Bella.  
- Je t'en prie. Je dirais que ce n'est pas toi, je t'en prie.

Devant mes larmes, il accepta. Mon frère était fâché, mais accepta également. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mais j'allais le garder et on verrait bien ce qui m'attendait.

**Janvier 1943**

- Il faut que j'y aille Bella.  
- Je sais.

Il posa sa valise sur le sol et me regarda avec tristesse, il devait partir avant les un an.

- Je suis désolé.  
- Fais attention à toi, lui dis-je.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, mais très vite, notre baiser devint plus passionné et plus urgent. Il referma la porte et me plaqua contre celle-ci.

- Reviens-moi vite, lui dis-je.  
- J'essayerai.

Il retira mon sous-vêtement et déboutonna son pantalon, je lui baissais son caleçon et il me porta sur lui. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille sans plus attendre, il entra en moi.

- Aaahhh  
- Hummm

Je fourrageais ses cheveux, son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle chaud fouettait mon visage, nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Je gémissais fortement et lui aussi, je le vis fermer les yeux et ma tête partit en arrière.

- Ah putain… Bella.  
- EDWARD

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes afin de me faire taire et me donna mon premier orgasme, contre cette porte. Il me dit pour la première qu'il m'aimait et pour la première fois, je pleurais en voyant un soldat allemand partir de chez moi.

Il me remit sur pied et se rhabilla, il m'embrassa amoureusement et caressa mon ventre.

- Tu lui diras que je l'aime.  
- Reviens-moi, Edward.  
- Si c'est une fille, j'ai toujours aimé Alice et pour un garçon, j'aimerais beaucoup Louis.  
- D'accord.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis reconstitua ce mur de pierres, ce visage froid. Il descendit, mais moi, je restais dans la chambre. Emmett me rejoignit directement après. Il me prit dans ses bras et je pleurais jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

- On va s'en sortir Bella, me dit Emmett.

**Juin 1943**

J'accouchais dans ma chambre, c'est Emmett qui coupa le cordon et qui m'aida pour la laver. Les soldats qui devaient vivre ici étaient partis il y a une semaine, je n'avais pas eu d'embrouille avec eux. L'un d'eux s'appelait Jasper Hall et il connaissait Edward. J'en conclus que c'était grâce à Edward que rien ne m'était arrivé. Cette attention me réchauffa le cœur.

**Aout 1943**

Une lettre m'était parvenue. Aucune adresse écrite, mais une lettre d'amour d'Edward. Il prenait des nouvelles du bébé et de moi, il faisait tout son possible pour revenir chez moi.

**Septembre 1944**

Mon bébé avait maintenant un an et trois mois.

**Septembre 1945**

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Edward depuis deux ans. Plus aucun allemand n'est venu vivre chez nous et toutes les semaines, un vieil homme nous rapportait de quoi manger, viande, pain, beurre… Edward était toujours dans mes pensées, d'ailleurs j'étais sûre que c'était grâce à lui qu'on avait tout ça. Emmett allait bien.

**Février 1946**

La guerre était finie depuis un mois et aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Mon bébé avait maintenant deux ans et 8 mois. Toujours pas d'école, mais je la faisais dessiner et on jouait souvent dans le jardin. Emmett était fou en voyant courir ce petit bout de choux.

**Mars 1946**

Emmett a rencontré une fille, Rosalie. Une allemande. Il m'avait dit qu'elle était très gentille et qu'elle avait aidé beaucoup de juifs à se cacher pendant la guerre.

**Juin 1946**

C'était l'anniversaire de mon bébé. 3 ans, enfin.

**Fin juin 1946**

PVD Edward

Après un an de prison et plus de trois ans loin de Bella, je retournais enfin chez elle. Je n'avais pas voulu tuer une femme enceinte, une juive. J'avais gueulé sur mon père, ma petite aventure avec une juive avait fait le tour et on m'avait torturé pendant des semaines pour connaître son prénom, je n'avais rien lâché.

Je n'avais que mon sac à dos. Heureusement que la guerre était finie, car sinon, une fois sortie, je me serais fait fusiller ou pendre pour ma traîtrise. Je reconnaissais la ferme, je courrais presque en espérant qu'elle était toujours là. Avait-elle eu le bébé ?

Je vis Emmett courir après une petite fille, elle portait une robe de princesse et rigolait. Quand elle me vit, elle courra, vers moi, Emmett sourit, et la laissa faire.

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec une voix aiguë.  
- Bonjour.  
- Tu es qui ?  
- Edward  
- Mon papa aussi s'appelle Edward.

Je reçus comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Oh mon dieu.

- Et tu t'appelles ?  
- Alice.  
- C'est très joli.  
- Oui, je sais.

Elle retourna vers Emmett et lui sauta dans les bras, je m'approchais de lui.

- Salut.  
- Salut, dis-je.  
- T'as une salle tête mec, me dit-il.  
- Merci.  
- Elle t'attend à l'intérieur, elle vient juste de faire de la crème vanille.

Je lui souris et je sentis mes yeux piquer. Je les frottais en espérant que personne ne l'ai vu puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Rien n'avait bougé, elle était là, occupée à mettre la crème à la vanille sur la table.

Je frappais à la porte, elle s'arrêta et ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

- Désolé du retard, lui dis-je.  
- Edward.  
- Je suis venu à temps pour le dessert.

Je lui souris et elle se jeta à mon cou. Je la soulevais du sol et la serrais très fort contre moi.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je.  
- Je te croyais mort.  
- En prison oui, mais pas mort.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, plus de trois ans sans la toucher, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir plus.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je.  
- Oh ! Moi aussi, je t'aime.

J'effaçais ses larmes et lui sourit.

- Notre fille est magnifique.  
- Elle te ressemble.  
- Elle a tes yeux, lui dis-je.

Ma fille entra avec Emmett et nous sourit.

- Tu as un cadeau ?  
- Alice, dit Bella.  
- Heu… non désolé, lui dis-je.  
- À chaque fois qu'Emmett part, il revient avec un cadeau, me dit Bella.  
- Je t'en achèterai un, promis.  
- Cool.

PVD Bella

Il était revenu, enfin. Après toutes ces années de peur et d'angoisse, il était là, occupé à manger de la crème à la vanille avec notre fille. Emmett me regarda et me prit dans ses bras.

**FIN**

_"L'amour, ça doit se lire tout de suite. Ce n'est pas une partie de cache-cache." _  
**Bernard Giraudeau**

**Retrouvez-nous pour le coup de coeur des administratrices.**

**La team Lovelemon-in-fic**


	8. COUP DE COEUR DES ADMINISTRATRICES

**J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le coup de coeur des administratrices :**

**de Letmesign23 PREMIÈRE PULSATION !**

**Bravo à elle pour sa première participation écrite !**

**Bonne lecture**

**POV Bella**

- **_Oui Charlie, ne t'en fait pas pour moi ok ?  
Je sais ce que je fais et j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai besoin de calme et tu sais que pour ça il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un moment en tête à tête avec la nature !_**

**- _Bella, je connais ta maladresse légendaire…et avec la chance que tu as, une tempête de neige peu se déclarer en plein mois d'août ! Je vois d'ici le tableau : Bella ensevelie sous deux mètres de neige…en maillot de bain…_**

Mon père arborait un air rieur et se retenait d'exploser de rire devant sa fille.

- _**Papa, la discussion est close. Je vais reprendre des forces toute seule durant quelques jours au lac du Loup Noir et non, je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup ! Ok ? Ha ha ha !  
De toute façon il n'y a jamais personne là-bas et puis, au cas où, j'ai le très célèbre spray au poivre de Charlie Swan…rien ne peut m'arriver non ?**_

- _**Si tu le dis…**_

Charlie m'embrassa sur la tête et me regarda partir d'un air inquiet…Comme à chaque fois que je partais en randonnée. Il était vrai que je pourrais écrire un livre sur les péripéties de Bella Swan.  
J'attirais le danger comme la bouse attirait les mouches. L'image n'était pas très poétique, mais elle résumait assez bien la situation. Et puis j'avais survécu jusque là, alors soyons optimiste, je devrais aussi survivre à cette randonnée !

La rentrée ne serait là que dans une dizaine de jours et j'avais besoin de me ressourcer. Reprendre des forces afin de faire face à une nouvelle année scolaire ennuyeuse.

J'étais d'une nature très solitaire et mes loisirs étaient très restreins. Je n'avais que deux véritables passions : la lecture, qui me permettait de laisser mon esprit vagabonder au gré d'aventures que ma timidité ne me permettrait jamais de vivre en réalité, et la randonnée. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer fréquemment dans des lieux isolés où seule la nature a tous les droits. Mais à Forks, on ne pouvait pratiquer cette activité qu'en été à cause d'une météo catastrophique.  
Et je ne savais par quel miracle il était prévu trois jours de soleil consécutifs. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. J'avais même prévu un maillot de bain, ce qui avait bien fait rire Charlie d'ailleurs.

Bref, j'aimais être seule.  
Je n'avais qu'une seule véritable amie, Angela et je n'avais jamais eu de « petit copain ». Courir après les garçons, comme certaines de mon lycée, non merci ! Il fallait avouer que le choix était assez restreint et embrasser pour faire comme tout le monde n'était pas dans mes priorités.

Mon père m'avait apprit qu'une nouvelle famille avec cinq ados devait emménager à Forks d'ici peu. Peut être qu'il y aurait du sang neuf ?

Je me surpris à rire toute seule de ma bêtise, comme si j'allai être intéressée de toute façon. C'était à se demander si j'étais normale côté « relations humaines ».

Mais assez de bavardage. Ne pensons plus à ça, et en avant l'aventure !  
Six heures de marche avant d'arriver jusqu'à la cabane de pêcheur de Charlie. Il ne fallait pas que je traine. Si tout allait bien, je devrai y être entre 15 et 16h. J'avais trop hâte de faire quelques photos des merveilleux paysages du lac au couché du soleil. Le pied quoi !

**POV Edward**

Je devais aller chasser rapidement. Me repaître de sang et surtout de silence.

Nous venions de revenir à Forks, petite ville pluvieuse idéale pour nous vampires, après 70 ans d'absence. Je me rappelais encore les joyaux de beauté que renfermait cette forêt. Et je comptais bien aller en profiter avant de commencer une nouvelle année scolaire plus qu'ennuyeuse et éprouvante pour moi ! Me saturer de sang animal était nécessaire si je voulais côtoyer les humains.

Mais ce n'étais pas la seule difficulté pour moi. Se mélanger aux humains alors que j'entendais toutes leurs pensées dépravées à mon encontre était assez pénible à supporter.

Je restais figé dans ma dix-septième année, alors qu'en réalité j'avais 109 ans !  
A mon grand regret, je plaisais beaucoup à la gente féminine, mais ma capacité à lire dans leurs pensées me faisait plutôt l'effet d'une douche froide lorsque tous leurs fantasmes à mon encontre envahissaient mon esprit. Elles m'écœuraient, c'est ça !  
Parfois j'en viendrai même à en tuer une ou deux, juste pour ne plus entendre ces perverses.

Elles me coupaient vraiment tous mes moyens et me condamnaient à la solitude.  
Allais-je vraiment devoir passer l'éternité seul ?

Quand je voyais les membres de ma famille partager cet amour spirituel et charnel, je ne pouvais que les envier de connaître ces sentiments si forts.  
Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, je les considérai comme mes frères et sœur. Quand à Carlisle et Esmée, ils étaient comme mes parents. Mon « père » étant celui qui m'avait transformé.

C'était bien malgré moi que je voyais leurs ébats dans leurs esprits ! Et avec tout ce à quoi j'avais assisté, je saurai exactement quoi faire ! Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé une once de désir, que ce soit pour des vampires ou pour des humaines, qui étaient pourtant si facilement manipulables, si soumises face aux pouvoirs envoutants des vampires.

Bref, les grands espaces offraient à mon esprit les seuls moments de tranquillité de ma pauvre existence de célibataire endurci.

- _**Tu as raison Edward, trois jours de soleil en vue ! Je sais que tu adore te prélasser sur les rochers. Alors profites-en ! Je ne saurai que trop te conseiller le Lac du Loup Noir. Fais- moi confiance ! **_

Et Alice parti aussi vite qu'elle était venue, avec un petit clin d'œil et en prenant bien soin de me cacher la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Ravi de pouvoir laisser les rayons du soleil réchauffer mon corps mort, je ne prêtais pas plus attention à son attitude et je m'élançai à vitesse vampirique à travers la forêt de Forks !

J'avais chassé plus que de raison, me délectant tantôt de pumas, tantôt de cerfs.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie à présent, revoir la clairière du lac du Loup Noir et sa magnificence. Je ne saurai vous décrire avec des mots ce que ce lieu peut me faire ressentir. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver cette beauté de la nature.  
Quelle splendeur ! Quel spectacle !

Elle était là !  
Une herbe verte et luxuriante servait de berceau à des milliers de fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs. Une brise légère caressait doucement cette mer colorée en lui intimant un mouvement lent et apaisant. Des insectes de toute sorte partageaient avec les fleurs une chorégraphie de la vie, butinant leurs nectars et transmettant, malgré eux, une promesse de renouveau, renouveau que je ne connaîtrai jamais.

Le soleil se frayait un chemin à travers les arbres immenses et majestueux qui bordaient la clairière. Cela donnait un côté irréel à ce paysage. Je pris alors une longue inspiration et me laissais pénétrer par toutes les odeurs présentent. Que c'était bon…

J'eu alors l'envie de me fondre dans ce paysage. De ne plus être spectateur, mais acteur de ce tableau magnifique. Je voulais ressentir la brise dans mes cheveux et goûter à la caresse du soleil sur ma peau.

Mes vêtements m'ont semblé alors superflus. Je les ôtais un à un et me dirigeais vers le centre de la clairière. Je m'allongeais, l'herbe fraîche sous mon dos, les bras levés au dessus de ma tête et appréciais pleinement le soleil qui venait lécher de ses rayons ma peau glacée.

Je laissais alors tous mes sens prendre le dessus, à l'affût de la moindre sensation que la nature me donnait. Je me sentais apaisé, mon corps mort captait les vibrations de la nature et semblait reprendre vie.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme cela, immobile.

Je me délectais du silence qui emplissait ma tête et profitais de ce merveilleux moment de félicité jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur envoutante prenne possession de mes sens et réveille en moi à la fois l'homme et le vampire…

**POV Bella**

J'avais marché durant six heures, bien déterminée à arriver rapidement à la cabane de pêcheur de Charlie. Je me languissais de retrouver ce magnifique petit lac naturel.  
J'adorais m'assoir sur le ponton devant la cabane et y lire pendant des heures mes romans préférés. Mon père l'avait construit pour mon confort. Pendant que lui pêchait, moi je pouvais me baigner en accédant au lac par une petite échelle qui partait du ponton. J'avais toujours eu horreur de marcher sur les graviers et même si je n'étais pas une fille superficielle, je détestais toucher le fond du lac avec mes pieds…la vase, les petites bestioles en tout genre…Brrr!  
Mes pieds n'avaient qu'une seule envie à présent…toucher l'eau et se reposer. Ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Enfin ! J'y étais !  
Le paysage était à couper le souffle ! Et quel calme, c'était presque un péché de perturber la tranquillité du lieu. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant cette merveille et essayai de graver cette image pure dans ma tête. Je prenais une grande inspiration et me familiarisais avec les odeurs propres à cet environnement. La mousse qui recouvrait les rochers, la terre humide, le bois mouillé et les fleurs magnifiques qui bordaient le lac. C'était un vrai paradis.

Qu'est ce que je me sentais bien !

Je me dirigeai vers la cabane et pris possession des lieux. J'ouvrais l'unique volet et aérais un peu tout ça. Je préparais mon sac de couchage et décidais qu'un petit rafraîchissement dans le lac était bien mérité.

Fière d'enfiler mon maillot de bain rikiki bleu nuit (Angela ne m'avait pas loupé sur ce coup là !), je n'avais cependant pas de mal à me diriger vers le lac, vu qu'il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me trouvais banale et la pâleur de ma peau était loin d'être un atout pour moi. C'était donc seule et sans aucun complexe que je me dirigeai vers le ponton.

Je réussi à rentrer dans l'eau et même à faire quelques brasses. J'étais bien. Reposée.

Je faisais la planche, les oreilles immergées, lorsque j'eu l'étrange sentiment d'être épiée.  
Je nageais jusqu'au ponton et sortais de l'eau, me hissant à l'échelle.

J'étais debout face à la cabane, le lac derrière moi.  
Quelque chose clochait.  
Le silence était pesant, trop pesant. Trop de silence. Aucun bruit, aucun chant d'oiseaux.

Un mauvais pressentiment me tordait les entrailles.  
Je commençais une lente rotation sur moi-même, scrutant la forêt jusqu'à ce que mon regard tombe sur la plus incroyable des apparitions et que mon souffle se coupe.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était irréel !

Se tenait de l'autre côté du lac un homme nu dont la peau, encore plus blafarde que la mienne, scintillait de mille éclats au contact du soleil.

Il était beau comme un dieu. Son corps était la reproduction d'une statue grecque. Ses cheveux étaient indomptables et d'une incroyable couleur bronze. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et virils à la fois, sa mâchoire carrée. Sa bouche était entrouverte, il respirait difficilement et ses yeux…mon dieu ses yeux…

**POV Edward**

Cette odeur…  
Cette odeur envoûtante…  
Telle la foudre, elle me frappait… Elle saisissait mon corps et mon esprit.  
Prenait le contrôle de ma raison…j'étais sous l'emprise totale de cette fragrance.  
Porté par la tempête émotionnelle qu'elle déclenchait en moi, je sautais sur mes pieds et remontais jusqu'à sa source.

Je me retrouvais au bord du lac, immobile, le souffle erratique, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol dans le fol espoir de résister à l'envie démentielle que j'avais de m'offrir le plus délicieux des repas.

Damné, j'étais damné ! Le venin coulait à flot dans ma bouche. Ma gorge incandescente m'intimait l'ordre de déchirer la jugulaire de ma proie.

Elle sortit de l'eau et se retourna lentement. Je sentais la peur exsuder par tous les pores de sa peau. Le monstre en moi se délectait de sa frayeur. Le monstre me contrôlait.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la stupeur et c'est là que je réalisais que mon corps étincelait sous ses yeux. Mais je n'en avais que faire !  
Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, le goût sublime que devait avoir son sang chaud coulant dans ma gorge.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux.

Surprise, frayeur, incompréhension, tout passait par son regard.

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

Elle ferma les paupières, rompant le contact avec moi et secoua la tête. C'est à ce moment là que je choisis de fondre sur elle.

Je ne sus jamais pourquoi ni comment j'avais trouvé la force de stopper mon attaque alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Un éclair de lucidité me traversa alors et je pris enfin conscience d'une chose incroyable.

J'étais si près d'elle, je pouvais aisément la broyer d'un seul geste et pourtant, ce fût le silence qui émanait d'elle qui me stoppa. Quel choc pour moi !

Je n'entendais rien.

C'était impossible !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je me noyais alors dans la profondeur de son regard.

Rien. Je ne pouvais lire dans son esprit.  
J'essayai de pénétrer ses pensées… mais elles me restaient totalement hermétiques. Seuls les battements de son cœur troublaient le silence environnant.

Et ces yeux… Mon dieu ces yeux… serait-il possible d'y voir …du désir ?

Je la découvrais alors pour la première fois comme une femme et non comme une proie.

La tension entre nous était à son comble. Le temps s'était figé. Une aura magnétique nous enveloppait et nous maintenait dans un état second.

Impossible.  
Elle était passée en un instant de la frayeur à la… fascination.

Ah !… être vampire avait parfois des bons côtés finalement et elle n'était qu'une humaine vulnérable à tous mes artifices : mon odeur avait en fin de compte autant d'effet que la sienne sur moi.

Mon corps me trahissait. Mon désir était flagrant, surprenant, immense.  
Tous mes muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Mon corps sculpté dans le marbre vibrait d'émotions que je ne connaissais pas. Dieu que c'était bon !

Mais j'étais toujours déchiré entre l'homme et la bête.  
Déchiré entre la soif de son sang et la faim de son corps.

Immobile. J'attendais que le destin décide pour moi.

**POV Bella**

Ce n'était pas possible !  
Je devais être en train de rêver.  
Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête avec l'espoir d'avoir halluciné.  
Mais quand j'ouvrais les yeux à nouveau, c'était encore pire.  
En l'espace d'une seconde, cet Apollon se trouvait devant moi, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon cou.

Mon dieu, j'étais terrifiée. Malgré sa beauté effarante, il n'avait rien d'humain.  
J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me…dévorer ?  
Oh seigneur, que t'ai-je donc fait ?

Sa soudaine apparition m'avait coupé le souffle. Je pris alors une longue inspiration qui me mena droit à ma perte. A l'instant même où je sentis son parfum j'étais perdue.  
Mon esprit et mon corps ne me répondaient plus.

J'étais alors sous son emprise.  
Plus rien ne comptait à part LUI.  
Tout ce que je voyais, c'était LUI.  
Tout ce que je voulais, c'était LUI.

Une vague fulgurante de désir prit possession de mon corps et je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Des frissons incontrôlables parcouraient ma peau. Je n'osais esquisser le moindre geste.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il menait un combat intérieur. Pour quoi, pour qui, je n'en avais que faire. Oh mon dieu ! Etait-ce sa virilité qui frôlait mon bas ventre ?

Il semblait hésiter, moi pas !  
Il semblait indécis, moi pas !  
A l'instant même où j'avais respiré son parfum, je sus ce que je voulais : LUI.

Alors que son regard, noir et brulant de désir me transperçait et atteignait mon âme, je cédais à l'appel de ses lèvres charnues en comblant le vide qui me séparait de lui.

Je l'embrassais délicatement, attendant sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se manifesta pas tout de suite.  
Hummmm, ces lèvres étaient…exquises, glacées et aussi douces que la soie. Mon corps vibrait à la seule pensée de le goûter une nouvelle fois de cette façon. J'en voulais davantage…

Alors je recommençais, lentement, tout en posant une main sur sa joue qui scintillait. J'étais fascinée par autant de beauté et de douceur.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger avec les miennes, adoptant le même rythme. Elles étaient en totale osmose, faites pour se compléter. Je léchais sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Je voulais goûter sa langue. Je souhaitais qu'une infime partie de lui soit en moi.  
Deux bras puissants et durs comme la pierre m'encerclèrent alors et collèrent mon corps au sien. Je sentais sa virilité dressée et imposante contre mon bassin. C'était grisant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir à ce contact. Une décharge électrique parcourût mon corps. Je tremblais de désir pour LUI. Et lorsque sa langue atteignit la mienne, un feu d'artifice d'émotions explosa dans tout mon être.

Que c'était bon.

Mais mon dieu, ce n'était qu'un baiser !

**POV EDWARD**

C'était donc cela « un baiser ».  
C'était chaud, doux, humide et d'une extrême sensualité. Je ne savais pas comment cela était possible, mais ce baiser embrasa mon corps. Mon désir déjà extrême se décupla avec une violence inouïe. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.  
Ses gémissements me portèrent alors le coup de grâce. Il me la fallait tout de suite.  
Un grognement sourd sortit de ma poitrine.

Je me détachais d'elle et captais son regard. Je la fixais tout en tirant lentement sur les nœuds de son maillot. D'abord je libérais ses seins, tout en continuant de soutenir son regard. Puis laissant glisser mes mains le long de ses flancs, je tirai sur les liens qui maintenaient le seul et unique bout de tissu qui me séparait de son entière nudité.  
Je laissais glisser mes yeux sur son corps. Elle était d'une telle beauté.

Le frustré que j'étais ne put en supporter davantage. J'avais besoin de toucher sa peau, de la sentir frémir sous mes doigts. Je la désirais tellement que j'en avais mal dans tout le corps.

Tel un animal, je me jetais sur elle. Je pris d'assaut sa bouche, ma langue jouant avec la sienne avec frénésie. Je la plaquais contre moi et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, ses poignets maintenus au dessus de sa tête

J'eu alors tout le loisir d'explorer son corps.

Ma main libre commença un lent supplice sur sa peau. Je commençais par des caresses lentes et précises sur un de ses seins. Pinçant ses mamelons durs et dressés pour moi. Je la sentais se tendre sous mes doigts et apprécier les sensations que je lui procurais. C'était si beau de voir réagir son corps. D'entendre les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Ma langue s'aventura sur sa poitrine, laissant des sillons de feu sur sa peau. Puis ma main descendît lentement sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses fesses. J'avais besoin de la découvrir, de toucher ce qui m'avait été interdit pendant si longtemps. Oh Dieu, que c'était bon…

Puis ne pouvant me contenir davantage devant l'odeur de son excitation, j'atteignis ses lèvres intimes et plongeai un doigt dans sa féminité. Son dos s'arqua et son bassin réclama encore plus de contact. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Leurs mouvements lui arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir toujours plus forts. Son antre était si chaud et humide que je ne pus résister à l'envie d'y goûter.  
Libérant ses mains, je laissais ma langue lécher son clitoris tout en continuant de la pénétrer de mes doigts. Ma langue tournait et appuyait sur son centre toujours plus vite et plus fort…jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose dans ma bouche.

Quel délice ! Quel arôme ! Je me délectais de ses sucs jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Je remontais à hauteur de son visage et ancrais mon regard au sien

- _**« ouvre et goûte toi »**_

Je l'embrassais alors avec force. Plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche ouverte pour moi.

Un grognement sourd monta de mes entrailles et d'un seul coup de rein je la pénétrais sans plus de douceur. L'animal avait refait surface sans crier gare. Il fallait qu'elle soit à moi, il fallait que je prenne possession de sa chair. Elle hurla sous le coup de mon assaut. Je restais immobile quelques instants, laissant le temps à son corps de s'habituer à mon sexe massif et puissant. Front contre front, je savourai la merveilleuse sensation jusqu'alors inconnue qui s'emparait de mon corps de marbre.

Vivant, à ce moment là, je me sentais vivant.

Elle agrippa mes cheveux et m'embrassa avec fougue. Elle commença à onduler du bassin, réclamant un rythme que je m'empressais de lui donner. Je sortais et rentrais dans son antre, gravant dans ma mémoire chaque nouvelle sensation. Je sentais le plaisir grandir en moi d'une façon phénoménale. Je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps. Je glissais alors ma main entre nos corps et pinçais son point sensible de mes doigts glacés. L'effet fût immédiat.

Elle hurla son plaisir. Son cri se répercuta en écho dans les montagnes et fût rejoint par un grognement effroyablement bestial, signe de ma propre délivrance.

A ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait que mon propre plaisir. Et je ne savais qu'une chose, j'en voulais encore et encore et encore…

**POV Bella**

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de m'arriver ?  
J'avais eu deux orgasmes d'une telle puissance que j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits.  
Je m'accrochais désespérément à la nuque de mon amant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je le voulais en moi, encore et encore. Je me sentais entière avec lui. Plus rien n'existait que son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, son souffle dans mon cou. Je savais qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Je devrais être effrayée. Je devrais vouloir m'enfuir. Mais rien que l'idée de ne plus être avec lui me déchirait le cœur.  
Il redressa la tête et me fixa avec une telle intensité !

- _**« comment t'appelles-tu ? »**_

Oh sa voix…Elle était rauque, grave, et déclencha dans mon bas ventre une vague de désir.  
Il était toujours en moi, immobile.

- _**« je te promets de te donner ce que tu veux et bien plus…si tu me dis ton nom »**_

Je soufflais un timide _**« Bella »**_ et entourais sa taille de mes jambes, lui intimant indirectement de ne pas partir.

Je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me laisse maintenant. J'étais irrévocablement dépendante de lui…Je ne parlais pas d'amour, non. Mais d'un besoin viscéral de l'avoir auprès de moi. Une connexion extrêmement puissante me liait à lui. J'étais comme possédée, envoûtée, fascinée par cet … être. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était et ça m'était égal. Mais je savais à ce moment là que s'il me laissait, je ne serai plus rien.

- _**« As-tu peur de moi ? tu trembles tellement … »**_

- _**« Non ! »**_ J'avais presque hurlé ma réponse.  
… _**J'ai seulement peur que… tu disparaisses  
… Ne me laisse pas… »**_

- _**« Edward, je m'appelle Edward »**_

_«**Et je ne te laisserai pas, je t'ai attendu si longtemps que je ne pourrai jamais plus te laisser partir Bella. Tu es mienne à jamais, il ne peut en être autrement  
Mais je devrais… ».** _

Il stoppait ses paroles, inclinait légèrement la tête et fixait mon cou avec un regard de tueur. Je savais qu'à ce moment là ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mon sort était entre ses mains. Quoi qu'il décide, je ne pourrai de toute façon pas lui échapper.  
Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur.  
Je n'avais qu'un seul besoin : lui appartenir, le reste m'importait peu.  
Je fermais les yeux et le laissait décider de mon sort …

- _**« Mais il me semble que je t'ai promis quelque chose, et je tiens toujours mes promesses »**_

**POV Edward**

_**« Et je ne te laisserai pas, je t'ai attendu si longtemps que je ne pourrai jamais plus te laisser partir Bella. Tu es mienne à jamais, il ne peut en être autrement  
Mais je devrais… ».**_

Elle était humaine. Elle était sous ma coupe, soumise à mon pouvoir d'attraction vampirique.  
En serait-il de même si je la transformais ?  
Mais avais-je un autre choix ? A part peut être celui de la tuer ?  
Arriverais-je seulement à la transformer ? Comment allai-je pouvoir m'arrêter de boire le sang de cette humaine une fois que j'y aurai goûté ? Il m'appelait avec une telle force.

Une boule de feu ravageait ma gorge. Je luttais contre mes instincts de prédateur, mais je savais qu'au final je devrai la mordre et que je pourrai boire son élixir jusqu'à la dernière goutte si j'en avais envie ! C'était tellement grisant d'avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre mes mains.

Mais est-ce que c'était ce que je voulais, la tuer ? NON !

La tuer serait la perdre et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Après ce jour la solitude serait insupportable pour moi. Je ne voulais pas perdre la seule femme sur cette terre avec qui je serais capable de « vivre ». Je voulais Bella avec moi, elle était à moi !

Mais voudra-t-elle partager mon existence après ce que je m'apprêtai à lui faire subir ?  
La fascination qu'elle avait pour moi en étant humaine sera-t-elle toujours là lorsqu'elle deviendra vampire ?

L'attraction que je ressentais envers elle sera-t-elle toujours présente une fois que son sang ne chantera plus pour moi ?

Je fixais sa jugulaire, retenant ma respiration. Je voyais le sang pulser dans son cou. Je la sentais se détendre et la vît fermer les yeux, comme pour s'abandonner. Elle savait que tout allait changer, elle savait que j'avais sa vie entre mes mains et elle acceptait son sort.

Je la voyais abandonnée dans mes bras, vulnérable et soumise.

Mon corps la réclamait. J'étais si bien en elle. Je la voulais encore et encore.  
Je voulais la voir jouir et crier enfin mon nom.  
Je voulais profiter de chaque moment de plaisirs intenses qu'on pouvait se donner.  
C'est ainsi que je décidais de laisser libre cours à mes envies…

- _**« Mais il me semble que je t'ai promis quelque chose, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ».**_

Je posais mes lèvres sur son cou, glissais mes bras dans son dos afin de la maintenir contre moi pendant que je me mettais à genoux. Son cœur repris sa course effrénée. Elle maintenait ses jambes autour de ma taille et me regardait intensément. Je pouvais lire son désir dans ses prunelles. Elle fit onduler son bassin, cherchant à provoquer la friction que j'avais volontairement stoppé un peu plus tôt.

Cette fille me rendait fou !

Je sortais lentement de son sexe pour mieux m'y replonger. J'adoptais un rythme lent mais brutal. A chaque pénétration je la sentais s'abandonner au plaisir. J'allais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, agrippant ses fesses, caressant ses cuisses, son dos. Je savais qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion.  
L'entendre gémir décuplait mon plaisir. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la prendre de façon sauvage et elle adorait ça. Je l'inclinais légèrement vers l'arrière, sa tête tombant vers le sol. Son dos s'arquait à chaque coup de buttoir. Je l'empalais littéralement sur mon sexe tendu pour elle. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de prendre un de ses seins en bouche et à lui insuffler mille tortures, léchant et mordant son mamelon.

Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.

- _**« viens avec moi Bella, crie pour moi »**_

Ses parois se resserrèrent sur mon sexe et elle hurla son plaisir en hurlant MON nom, obéissant à ma voix.

Je la regardais jouir pour moi, totalement sous mon contrôle, entièrement abandonnée et cette vision eu raison de ma maîtrise.

Son sang pulsait dans son cou. Tel le chant d'une sirène, il m'envoûtait, m'hypnotisait par son rythme effréné et mélodieux et m'attirait dans ses filets…mais l'emmenait aussi à sa perte.  
Le venin emplissait ma bouche, la bête prenait le contrôle. Je me penchais sur son cou et m'enivrais de son odeur irrésistible. Y déposant une myriade de baisers, je ne pus résister davantage et plantais mes dents dans sa carotide.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux. Elle essaya, l'espace d'un instant, de me faire lâcher prise lorsque mes crocs déchirèrent sa peau. Puis, elle me serra davantage contre elle. Acceptant de me laisser sa vie, acceptant d'être entièrement mienne, se perdant pour MON plaisir. Je sentais ses mains se détacher peu à peu de moi et ses bras glisser le long de mes épaules jusqu'à l'immobilité.

Oh mon dieu que c'était bon !  
Son sang se déversait dans ma gorge, apaisant la brûlure et augmentant mon désir. C'était une telle explosion de sensations. Une telle fusion entre nos corps et nos sens.  
La tempête faisait rage en moi et une jouissance phénoménale me foudroya !

Tout n'était que plaisir bestial et j'en voulais toujours plus …aspirant sa vie à grosse gorgée.

Froide…

Faible…

Immobile…

Son cœur …

Je la perds…

STOP !

Je prenais enfin conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire.  
Je la tuais.  
Je trouvais la force de réagir par la douleur qui me transperça lorsque je compris qu'il était peut être trop tard.

Je me détachais de sa gorge et regardais, horrifié le corps inerte que j'avais dans les bras.

Mon dieu NON, je ne l'avais pas tuée !

- _**« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »**_ j'hurlai de colère et de désespoir.

Je la serrai désespérément contre moi, refermai la plaie de son cou avec ma langue et hurlai à nouveau

- _**« BELLAAAAAAAAA , BAT TOI TU M'ENTENDS, NE ME LAISSE PAS  
BELLAAAAAAAAAAA …. »**_

Mon corps était secoué de sanglots sans larmes. J'hurlais son nom, la secouais, la caressais, l'embrassais.  
Non ! Je ne voulais plus être seul, je ne pouvais plus être seul.  
Le néant s'emparait de moi.  
J'étais à nouveau dans un monde froid et sans saveur. Je pris conscience de la noirceur de mon existence ; sans elle je me condamnais à errer seul pour l'éternité. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

Dans mon désespoir et ma folie, je l'appelais, attendant une réaction de son corps, lui intimant de revenir-_**sanglots**_- de se battre – _**sanglots**_ - de ne pas me laisser – _**sanglots**_ - de me pardonner.

Ma première expérience charnelle m'avait submergé.  
La déferlante d'émotions qui s'était abattu sur moi avait emporté Bella sur son passage, ne laissant rien d'autre que la désolation et mes espoirs détruits…

J'hurlai encore jusqu'à ce qu'un son que je n'espérais plus retentisse…une pulsation…la première pulsation d'un cœur en mutation.

FIN

**On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour un nouveau concours.**

**La team lovelemon !**


	9. NEWS !

NEWSLETTER !

Salut tout le monde,

Nous nous sommes aperçus que le forum était un peu en perte de vitesse et nous avons décidé de remonter nos manches. Eh beh ouais !

Donc on a plusieurs annonces à vous faire et pleins de projets en cours, je vous garantis qu'on va se décarcasser (comme Ducros, non mieux que lui !). Nous vous rappelons qu'il existe une boite à idées si vous avez des suggestions, des envies à nous soumettre.

Ce forum est pour vous, à vous aussi de le faire vivre, sachez que sans vous nous ne sommes rien. (ton dramatique).

_Concours de « De La Suite Dans Les Idées » toujours en place dont voici le lien pour plus de renseignements : www . lovelemon in – fic t6207 -annonce- concours (enlever les espaces)

_ Un concours créa sur Halloween est lancé. Vous pouvez poster vos créations du 18 jusqu'au 26 octobre, par la suite le vote se déroulera du 27 jusqu'au 30 octobre et les résultats seront donnés le 31 octobre avec la mise en place de la bannière gagnante pendant une semaine sur la page d'accueil du forum. Taille de la bannière 1056 x 660

_ Et en bonus ! Un Teaser de My Bestfriend's son de Caro 30 sera disponible dès demain soir vers 20h45 (heure de Greenwich mdr) en exclusivité sur le Forum.

_ Un nouveau design sera mis en place très prochainement.

* * *

On vous attend !

Le staff Lovelemon-in-fic


End file.
